Life As We Know It
by littlepans
Summary: Naruto and Hinata fight back against the world they know. How will these lovers overcome the hardships brought on them so forcefully? Final Part of the Light in the Darkness trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Life As We Know It: Chapter 1 - Friend**

I ran to the nearest door and quickly swung it open.

_He's not here either!_

Bringing my wrist up to my mouth, and pressing the small rectangular button on my watch, I spoke, "Third floor, clear."

I waited a moment before my beloved spoke back, "It's the same on my end, Naruto."

"Dangit! That's every room in the building."

"Calm down, Naruto. We were probably fed some false information."

I rubbed my temples, attempting to relieve the stress, "I know, I know." I sighed, "I'll meet you down at the front door." My voice was full of sorrow.

"Hai." Came my wife's voice, showing obvious concern.

Turning my microphones volume down, I made my way back to the first floor of the building. While passing the many doors I had opened on the way here, I couldn't help but kick myself. Sure, it wasn't my fault my friend wasn't here, but I wanted so bad to keep the promise I made.

A few days ago, while Ero-Sennin was researching his plan to end the Genjutsu - in the library of all places - he ran into a man who claimed to have once owned a building that was bought out by a "man with red eyes" a year earlier. Ero-Sennin immediately took interest. Gathering the buildings information from the man, as well as paying him for his services, Ero-Sennin immediately rushed home to bring us the information.

Of course, we both jumped at the chance, but Ero-Sennin was adamant. He claimed we were not far enough along in our training to take on the Akatsuki. After a very long debate, which consisted of much shouting between the two of us, he finally relented. Hinata and I got ready, and headed out the next day.

The address was in another city, so it was a long drive. After a long trip, Hinata and I arrived yesterday afternoon, but, Hinata insisted we stay in a hotel for the night. I obviously rejected the idea, but, Hinata had her own method of persuasion.

What man can resist his wife?

So, it is now noon, and Hinata and I have searched the entire building looking for any clues that might lead to the whereabouts of our dear friend. Of course, there were none.

I opened the door, and exited the stairwell onto the ground floor and immediately took notice of my wife standing by the now-empty receptionists desk. She waved at me and smiled. When she did, my sorrow immediately dissipated.

_If there is anyone who can lighten my mood, it sure is her._

* * *

I opened the stairwell, and noticed that Naruto had not arrived yet. Seeing as how I was a floor above him and made it to the bottom before he did, he must have been sulking.

_Oh, Naruto._

I walked over to the abandoned receptionist's desk, placing my hand on the dusty wood. I thought of my old job, the job my father had entrusted to me.

At the thought of my father, my mind immediately raced back to the many lectures and disappointed looks my father gave me as a child. In every time I disappointed my now-deceased father, there was one word that seemed to ring true in every lecture.

Failure.

When I couldn't complete my father's training, he would immediately throw me the same look of disappointment, as well as a speech to show his disapproval of me. Not his disapproval of my work or my effort, his disapproval of ME. Sure, I know that he loved me, but I couldn't help but feel like everything he said was true.

_I couldn't even preserve the company he entrusted to me._

I shook my head of the melancholic thoughts and turned my head to the stairwell. Just as I did, my husband walked through the doors. On sight of him, and my heart skipped a beat, and with that beat, went every doubt and fear I had earlier.

He still had such an effect on me.

When his eyes met mine, a smiled swept across his face. I waved at him and ran over.

As I was running to him, he opened his arms wide and caught me, spinning me in the air. A deep blush fought its way to my cheeks as he embraced me tightly.

"And how's my lovely wife doing?" He asked.

I took the chance, and teased, "I'll let you know when she gets here."

"Yeah, you're right. If my wife knew about you, she'd be a little jealous." He said while putting me down.

Putting my hands on my hips, I feigned offense, "A little? Honey, she would turn purple from jealousy."

It was Naruto's turn to tease, "Purple? More like green."

I looked up and smiled smugly, "Yeah, I would get sick too, having to look at your face all day." I said, walking toward the front door.

He smiled, "Oh, really?"

"Yep, I-"

I stopped in my tracks. Something caught my attention.

"Uhh...Hinata..." Naruto said, slowly walking to me.

I walked across the room to the janitor's closet.

"Hina? What is it?"

I knelt down and picked up a lone scrap of cloth. It was black, with a red curve on the edge.

I held the cloth up to my husband and said, "This wasn't here when we first walked in."

Naruto picked up the cloth and studied it intently. His eyebrows furrowed while he squinted his eyes. I love watching something puzzle him. You can almost see the little hamster wheel.

"You're right, it wasn't." He walked into the now-open closet, "but, where would anyone go? There's nothing here but an old wooden shelf, and a broken broomstick." He walked over to the broomstick and picked it up. "Unless this is a Batman movie, where there is almost always a secret passageway, there's nothing here."

I pointed to the ground, "But look, this room is littered in dust."

He shrugged, "So? This whole building was."

I pointed to the far wall, "It looks like the dust under this wall has been scattered."

"Huh?" Naruto knelt down and examined the wall, and then the floor. He made that cute pondering face again.

"Y-You're right."

"You bet I'm right!"

"Well, what do we do?"

"I could try using my Byakugan."

His face lit up. "Go for it!"

I smiled, "All right." I focused my chakra to my eyes and relied on the "reflex" of a past jutsu.

"Byakugan!" I yelled.

My vision suddenly became broader and more defined as the veins around my eyes bulged. My first instinct was to immediately look at the door, but I didn't. When Jiraiya was teaching me how to utilize my Byakugan's powers of observation, I had accidently looked a little too closely at my sensei. I saw something that scarred me for life. Now, though I am a little more controlled, I try to be a tad bit more careful.

Of course, if I happened to see my husband while "adjusting" my vision...well... let's just say I wouldn't mind.

After I "glanced" at my husband, and blushing inwardly at how much my husband's perverted uncle had influenced me, I looked toward the door and immediately noticed something off. A very thin line of chakra came from under the door, and climbed up the wall. Following it, I saw that it ended just under the shelf.

"What do you see, Hina?"

"There's a line of chakra that leads from the door, to under the shelf."

"Chakra, huh? That ain't natural."

My husband walked over to the single shelf that was screwed near the roof. "Guide me, Hinata, where do you see the line end?"

* * *

"Move your hand an inch to the right...Right there. It's under your pinky finger."

Focusing a small amount of my wind-elemental chakra to my pinky, I cut the thin wire that had previously eluded me. As the connection was severed, the far wall began to move outwardly, as if swinging from a hinge.

I looked over at my wife and whispered, "Way to go, Hinata!" She smiled and followed me as we walked through the hidden door. The hall behind the door was so small, that I had to stand behind Naruto.

The instant we were past the threshold, the door shut behind us, making me jump in surprise. My wife quickly said, "The chakra thread reattached itself."

I gulped, "Are you sure it wasn't a g-g-ghos-"

"Stop reliving a scene from Scooby Doo. It was the thread." She said rather tersely.

I nodded solemnly. I heard a sound that immediately told me that Hinata had disengaged her Byakugan.

"Are you sure you want to do that? We need to see."

"We're okay, Naruto." The room was instantly filled with light. "There's a light switch right here."

I nodded and reached back to grip my wife's hand. "This is it. He's here. He's gotta be here."

She squeezed my hand, "He's gonna be here, Naruto."

I turned around and smiled, "Then let's get going, then, shall we?" She returned the gesture as I let go of her hand, and began moving forward.

* * *

For a good thirty minutes, the path Naruto and I were on didn't deviate in the slightest. The path was concrete, and the walls were of the same material, though, the design on the walls were intricate. Every fifteen feet, on both walls, the Uchiha corporation's logo was printed, as well as painted. The bottom was similar to a white fan, while above it, though not connected to the fan, was a red semicircle.

"Anoo, Naruto? Are those what I think they are?" I asked, gesturing to the walls.

He nodded, "They sure are. But, why are they down here? This is nowhere near the Uchiha office."

I shrugged, but was suddenly overcome with a sense of dread. A sense of my own mortality. "Naruto, I'm getting a bad feeling. I think we should head back."

"Head back? Why, after we're this close?"

"Naruto, just trust me on this, we need to head back. Something doesn't sit right with me."

Naruto turned around and locked eyes with me. He smiled and gripped my arm, all right, we'll head back."

"Thanks, Naru- What is it?"

His voice registered barely above a whisper as he stared at the direction from where we came, as he said, "Run."

"Huh?"

He quickly moved his hand from my arm to my hand, "Hinata, run, NOW!"

I turned around and saw a sight I hadn't in years. Out high school biology teacher, Orochimaru. The man who ruined my two dearest friends lives.

"Hello, studentsss-"

He didn't finish as I pulled a throwing star, bought from our neighborhood Wal-Mart, and threw it at him. Naruto and I immediately ran the opposite direction.

"So much for turning around, huh?"

"Don't talk, just run!" I yelled as we continued to dash down the repetitious path.

Naruto and my hands were still intertwined as we ran down the path, praying for a way out. The walls seemed to cave on us, though I knew it was just my imagination. Ten minutes later, we were still running in the same direction, not in the least bit interested whether or not our former professor was following us.

"Hinata, there's a room up ahead!"

"Can you see it?!"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't know there was one." He added sarcastically.

"I kinda walked into that one." I said quietly, earning a soft chuckle from my love.

A few yards later, the walls that were, earlier, seeming to close around me, opened wide to the left and the right, and continue for about fifty feet. Though my phobia had disappeared, we both continued to run. Naruto, who was still holding onto my hand, ran another ten feet, and then stopped abruptly, making me slam into his back.

Letting go of his hand, I rubbed my sore nose, "Naruto, are you okay?"

He didn't say a word as he pointed to the statue that lay erect fifty yards ahead of us. The statue was reminiscent of the "ram" hand seal. The statue itself was well over our heads, the outstretched index fingers touching the ceiling, which, was, again, way over our heads, reaching seventy feet.

"How in the world did they fit this under the building?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Naruto?"

He slowly lifted his hand and pointed to the top of the statue, to the tips of the index fingers. It was then that I realized why he was speechless.

We had found him, our long-lost friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - "I know."**

The room was large. On two walls were catwalks that wrapped around the room, connecting above the entrance we had walked through. Upon reaching the statue, the catwalks ended, the two index fingers preventing the two catwalks from fully connecting.

_How did we not see this big building from outside?_

I turned around and glanced at the entrance. With my enhanced vision, I was able to see the path had a very small, yet very real declining slope. The decline coupled with the long walk made the room in which were standing, underground. Looking up, my Byakugan activated, I could see twenty feet, until something blocked my vision.

Returning my attention to the matter at hand, I glanced at my husband, who was still staring at our friend, Sasuke returning the gesture. Sasuke was wearing a white robe, with a purple rope tying the robe to another, smaller, purple cloth to this waist. The hilt of a sword stuck out from under behind the rope.

"S-Sasuke!?" My husband shouted.

Sasuke replied by jumping from the statue to the ground, all while keeping his eyes locked with Naruto's.

He was now ten feet my us, his hand slowly reaching to his sword. I got into the Gentle Fist stance, and prepared for him to attack. Naruto, on the other hand, continued to stare at him, oblivious to his moving hand.

Sasuke's hand rested on the hilt, and we all stood like that for a few minutes, me waiting for Sasuke to make his move, and Sasuke staring at my husband.

Strangely, my husband burst out in laughter. He grabbed his stomach and bellowed loudly, his laughter echoing around the room. Normally, his laughter could relieve any amount of stress I felt, but this was not his normal laughter. I've known him long enough to know the difference.

"Sasuke, do you know how much you've worried Sakura?" He held out his hand, "Come on, buddy, let's go home."

"Naruto..." I said to myself.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, but his gaze fell from his eyes, to his hand. He slowly looked up from his hand, until he locked his gaze with Naruto. He then nodded to himself as if confirming something, and then looked to me. He nodded once more.

He then said something that made me realize he was too far gone, "I am going to capture you, Kyuubi, Hachibi."

Despite my readied stance, I was stunned. Naruto, on the other hand, spoke with conviction, "Sasuke, you don't mean that. That's Pein I hear, not my friend...my brother."

Sasuke spoke again, "I have a brother, and he is nowhere near as evil as you."

"Sasuke-"

"Enough! Now, will you come willingly, or are we going to do this the hard way?"

Naruto's gaze hardened, "Sasuke, you don't understand, this is all-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Sasuke drew his sword and swung downwards, to cut Naruto's still outstretched hand. I reacted and, pouring chakra into my fingers, I struck at Sasuke's wrist. He immediately reacted and jumped back.

Naruto stood there, looking between his has hand, and Sasuke's.

I stood next to my husband, "Naruto, we talked about this. Remember? You said that if it came to this, you would have no problem taking him down, killing him if need be."

Naruto's hand returned to his side. In my peripheral vision, I could see tears falling. "That was before I actually saw him."

I spoke low and hurried, but put as much love as I could in my words, "Naruto, I understand, believe me. He was my friend too. He and Sakura were our closest friends. But, we can't just forget what he did to Sakura. If it comes to it, I know Sakura would rather us kill Sasuke than go down the path he is on."

"He called us Kyuubi and Hachibi."

"Exactly. It is because of that, that we need to take him down. I will do my best to knock him out, but unless we go at him with the intention to kill, we will not win."

"Do you think he knows?" Naruto asked.

"About the Genjutsu?" Sasuke said.

We both looked up and looked at Sasuke. His eyes were red, his pupil turned to three commas.

"Does this answer your question?"

We heard a sound that was new to us. As if a thousand birds were chirping at once, Sasuke's unoccupied hand began to glow blue, and emit lightning bolts.

"You-" Naruto started.

"I know." Sasuke said as he rushed at Naruto his hand aimed at Naruto's heart. This time, however, Naruto fought back. His hand glowing blue, he pushed his open palm under Sasuke arm, knocking the attack in the air. Sasuke swung his sword sideways, but it was caught by a kunai that Naruto had tucked in his pouch. Pushing off of each other, they landed a few feet from each other, staring at each other.

I ran to Naruto's side. "You finally wake up?"

He nodded, "Let's do this, Hina."

I nodded and we both rushed at Sasuke.

* * *

Being faster that Hinata, I reached Sasuke a full second before she did. This worked to our advantage. As I slashed at Sasuke with the kunai, Sasuke caught it with his blade. While we wrestled for control, Hinata slid under our arms and landed a few blows on his sword arm. At the end of her slide, she flipped onto her feet.

I may be faster, but she is so much more flexible.

Sasuke's sword clattered the ground, his arm falling limply to his side.

Sasuke didn't stop moving. Using other hand, he had created a string of chakra, and attached it to his sword. He pulled the sword to his good arm, ready to fight.

"It seems you can use chakra, too."

Hinata turned to face Sasuke, who's back was to her. "Hai."

He shook his head, "And still just as polite."

He quickly ran at me. His sword slowly began to emit the same sound as the jutsu he had used earlier. The sword began to emit lighting.

He slashed at me. I easily jumped over it, but was forced to defend as he used his momentum to slam his body into me. I landed on the ground with a thud.

Quickly getting to my feet, I realized he had run after Hinata and began to attack her. Every slash of his electrified sword was met with Hinata's hand, On collision, the chakra that was protecting Hinata's hand from the sword's blows, was blown away.

I began to run after he, but was cut off, as a man dropped in front of me.

"I can't let you interfere, Kyuubi,"

I attempted to push past anyhow, but was thrown on the floor.

Picking myself up, I looked up to see who was preventing me from helping my beloved. The man wore the signature cloak of the Akatsuki, but his face had a blue tint. On his back, he carried a monstrous sword that was wrapped in cloth.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled, running forward. Before I could run further, another man fell in behind me, and grabbed me in a headlock.

"Naruto, I cannot allow you to interfere with my brother's fight."

Through struggling to get free, I said, "Brother?"

He didn't mind any attention to me, "Kisame, hold him here for now. It looks like this fight is nearly over."

He laughed, "I think you may be right." He said. He walked behind Sasuke's brother, and pushed me to the ground. He kept me pinned to the ground with his sword. Before I could retalitate, he said, "I wouldn't struggle, Kyuubi. My sword is meant for shredding, not cutting." He paused a moment, "Then again, Samahada hasn't had any fun in a while, go ahead, struggle."

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I, instead, watched as my beloved and fought with my old friend.

* * *

I glanced over and saw Naruto get pinned down by a man who, oddly enough, resembled a shark.

"You don't have time to worry about him, Hachibi."

I returned my attention to Sasuke and sidestepped his vertical slash. "I care for my spouse."

"What, and you don't think I do?" He said. There was an edge in his voice.

_Good, he's getting angry._

"What husband leaves his wife for vengeance?" I provoked, catching his next slash between my two palms. Redirecting my chakra to my hands, and twisted and pulled, snapping the tip of the blade.

He growled, "That takes some manipulation." He threw his sword away, "But, this ends here."

He began to cast the jutsu again. I wouldn't let him, though. I charged forward, fully intending to use a strike on his heart.

However, just as I landed the blow, I felt an intense pain in my stomach, causing me to slump forward. I looked down and realized his other arm had pierced through my stomach. I could hear the birds chirping behind me.

I glanced over at Naruto, who was screaming. "Get a good look, Hinata." I looked at Sasuke. His face was contorted, tears fighting to surface, "That's the last time you'll see your husband."

I glanced over at my beloved, who had fought his way to his feet and was running over to me. The last word I spoke before being enveloped by the darkness was the one word that had given me the courage to overcome so much.

"Naruto."

* * *

"HINATA!" I yelled. sliding from under the man's blade. It tore at my back, but I didn't care. I had to get to Hinata.

I expected Sasuke to turn around and attack me, but he, instead, pulled his arm out of the hole in her body, and stepped aside. I caught her before gravity caught her.

"Hinata. Please-"

I was too late.

I stared at my beloved's eyes. Her usually-white eyes, were lifeless. Her skin, though still warm, was growing paler.

The longer I stared at her body, the angrier I became. Every memory of our past near-fifteen years flooded my mind. My mind raced to the first time I met her, to our first kiss, to our marriage. It even rushed to the hurtful moments, such as the letter proclaiming us unable to have children.

I gently lay her body down, and stared at Sasuke. I looked him in the eye and charged, fury enveloping me.

Sasuke easily sidestepped and pushed me away.

Putting two of my hands together, I yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, three clones of myself popped into existence. The three ran at Sasuke, forcing Sasuke back as they fought. Nodding to myself, I sat down, completely still, and began to meditate.

Everything was quiet as I attuned to the abundance of Nature Chakra I amassed. I felt my body grow lighter, my chakra reserves doubling.

I heard three pops, and the memories of my three clones rushed back to me. Sasuke was on his way.

I stood up, feeling empowered. Though I didn't see it, I knew my eyes now resembled a frogs. I opened my eyes just in time to see Sasuke slash his broken sword at me. I caught it with one hand, and yanked it from his grip. Sasuke fell back and looked at me.

I snapped his blade in two, and reared my fist back and aimed for his gut. At the last moment, he rolled away. Good thing, too, because the floor was now cratered. I ran at Sasuke, dodged my attack by mere inches. But, because of my new abilities, he still felt the blow, and flew twenty feet into the statue.

I wouldn't let up. I ran at him, whilst he was still flying through the air, and landed a punch on his gut, making him fly faster.

_Why isn't he fighting back?!_

Sasuke collided with the statue and lay limp, though I could still feel his chakra still there. I walked over to my once-friend and called two clones into existence. While I walked to Sasuke, the clones began to help me complete my most powerful jutsu. After a few seconds, it was complete, and I stood over my friend.

As I looked into his eyes, for the first time, I saw fear.

"This is for Hinata." I said, the Kyuubi's voice giving my voice a demonic after tone.

As I reared my hand back, getting ready to slam this jutsu into his stomach, I stopped.

"That's what I was waiting for." I heard. I fell to me knees and look up to see Sasuke's brother, Itachi. His eyes looked similar to Sasuke's, but I felt more fear toward him than Sasuke.

He reached down and picked Sasuke up. "Thank you, little brother. You brought out the Kyuubi. With my Sharingan, I can put him under my Genjutsu."

He looked out of my vision, "Grab the Hachibi. We leave now."

"Whatever you say, Itachi."

Itachi looked down at me, "And you, it's time to go to sleep."

I felt a faint pull of chakra, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Escape**

Have you ever been dreaming, and something happens to you in your dream? In this semiconscious state, your physical body, for some reason, will feel the after effects of that dream. Well, let's just say I was dreaming of falling.

I hit the stone floor, instantly jumping to my feet. That was a bad move. The instant I was on my feet, I was on my knees, barely containing the scream. My mind raced, and my body felt as if it were on fire. Feeling another wave of pain coming, I gripped the sides of my head and squeezed. Though the pain was still present, my nerves were focused on the pain coming from my temples.

After the pain subsided, I stood up, more slowly this time. When I was fully on my feet, I began to take notice of the room, or should I say prison. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of stone, and the far wall had a metal door. On the door was a single window that was smaller than a CD case.

Of accommodations, there was only a mattress.

I walked up to the door, fully intending to break it down. I walked up to it, and started to...to something. I wasn't sure. It was as if the seal for the jutsu disappeared from my mind. As a matter of fact, I couldn't remember anything.

_I must have been drugged. _I looked around the room. _I don't even know how I got here._

Pacing myself, I walked my mind backwards, starting from the first thing I remembered.

_Let's see...the last thing I remember was...being hit on the head. I was looking over Sasuke, about to...kill him..._

Kill him? I must've been angry.

_Angry? That's right, I was angry. But why?_

I felt a pain on my back, forcing me to my knees again. The instant I hit the ground, I remembered where the pain originated.

_That's right, that guy with the big sword...He had me pinned down. I pushed myself out from under his sword-_

Hinata!

I stood on my feet, slowly, and peered through the window on the door. From my limited vision, I could tell the outside wall was made of stone too. There was even a door that looked like mine across from my own door.

_That must be where she is._

"Psst. Hinata.." I whispered, trying not to draw attention to myself.

* * *

_HINATA..._

_Hinata? Who is that?_

_HINATA!_

_That name sounds so familiar..._

_DANGIT, WOMAN, WAKE UP!_

_Wait... I'm Hinata._

I felt a "light" tap on my shoulder, jolting me from my sleep. I looked around at the dark room, and eventually landed my gaze on Gyuki's massive eye.

"What happened?" I asked. I was sitting on his nose.

_YOU WERE KILLED._

"Huh?"

YES. SASUKE USED CHIDORI ON YOUR STOMACH. _HIS HAND WENT COMPLETELY THROUGH YOU._

He could be so blunt sometimes.

My mind glanced back to the fight, to the moment when Sasuke DID stab me with his electrified hand.

"So that jutsu was Chidori?"

_IT IS. I'M SURPRISED THE HUMAN KNOWS IT. _

I felt the area where he had stabbed me. There was nothing there.

_That's odd..._

"Why is there no...exit wound? My stomach is completely healed."

_KISAME HEALED YOU._

"Kisame?"

_AH, YES. THE SHARK-MAN. BEE AND I FOUGHT HIM ONCE BEFORE._

"Is Naruto okay? He surely tried to save me."

_I DO NOT KNOW. I BLACKED OUT WHEN YOU DID. I ONLY KNOW THEY HEALED YOU, BECAUSE I WAS AFFECTED BY THE SERUM FIRST._

"If I'm healed, then let me into m body. I need to figure out where I am."

_SAY PLEASE_

I rolled my eyes. "Please."

Gyuki smiled as consciousness was restored to me.

* * *

I was about to give up when a face appeared in the window across from mine, and it was just the face I wanted to see.

"Hinata!" I shouted and whispered at the same time.

"Naruto. Are you-"

"Am I? No, are you okay!? You were..."

"I'm okay, Naruto. Gyuki tells me that they healed me."

I breathed a sigh of relief, staring at my beloved. " You know..."

"What?"

"You look so cute right now. Your face is so big compared to that window."

She blushed. "Come on, Naruto, we need to get serious."

"I am serious. You are cute."

She blushed an even deeper shade of red, "We need to get out of here."

I nodded, "But how do you propose we do that? I've been drugged, so I can't remember any of my jutsu."

"Really? I remember."

"Really? Then get us-"

"You know, you look really cute when you're helpless."

"What-"

"You are always so on top of things and-"

"Hinata!"

She laughed and, despite the situation, I felt my fear melt as she did.

The right woman can affect you in many ways.

"Wait."

"What?" She asked.

"Why did they drug me, and not you?"

"You do know the most destructive jutsu. Perhaps it was so you wouldn't use them to escape."

"But, Hinata," I started, "you're jutsu are pretty destructive. You Jyuuken-ed me in the heart once. Nearly killed me."

"Hey, that was an accident!"

"I know, I just like seeing you flustered."

"..."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, give me a second to get us out of here. Can you run?"

I nodded, "I can."

"When this door opens, they'll know it."

"Get to it already!"

"Hai. Move away from the door."

I did as I was told, and waited. A few seconds later, I heard loud explosion, soon followed by another one, right at my door. I glanced over and saw the chakra remnants of a disintegrating Rasengan disappear.

"It's a good thing I taught you that."

"That's nice. Let's go!"

"You got it!"

* * *

Our detainers were sure to have heard that, so Naruto and I ran as fast as we could. We passed several more cells, all of which were sealed with the same door we had. Activating my Byakugan, I looked ahead of us, only to see we were about to be greeted.

"Naruto. Four people are ahead of us."

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, but none Jiraiya told us of...Get ready!"

Focusing chakra in my hands, I ran into the first man at full force, pushing the chakra from my palm into his chest. I hit him directly in the heart, killing him instantly. I turned around and swept the other ones leg out, and did the same.

Naruto had made quick work of his two, using the small knife one of them had to slit their throats.

"I hate doing that." He said, sorrow in his voice.

"I understand, but we need to get going."

He nodded, gripping the knife in his hand as we ran.

For the next several minutes, we encountered no one. The scenery didn't change, and we seemed to be running in circles. We kept running, though. After ten minutes of this, I caught glimpse of something that made my heart drop.

Holding my hand out, I stopped, making Naruto do so as well.

"What is it, Hina? We need to keep going."

"It's no use."

"Why not?"

"Those men we killed. Their bodies..."

"What?"

I pointed to them, and Naruto followed my gaze. His face turned from confusion to shock.

"That's..."

The bodies of the men we killed were in front of us. Unmoved.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked, "We were running straight the entire time!"

I stiffened as a laugh came from behind us. "How indeed." I slowly turned around to face our old professor, Orochimaru.

"I can't believe you two ran away before we had a chance to talk, earlier. I'm offended."

Naruto spoke up, "Oh, you'll get over it." He got in his battle stance.

"And how do you expect to fight me without any jutsu?"

"I'll do it somehow."

"I think not." Came another voice.

We both turned around and saw the three bodies on their feet. Putting their fingers together, they shouted, "KAI!"

Instantly, the three men morphed into different human beings. Itachi, Kisame, and Pein. The latter of which walked forward.

"The time has come, Kyuubi...Hachibi."

Someone grabbed us from behind. I glanced over and saw Itachi knock Naruto out with a quick move to the neck. I expected the same, but it never came. "Oh, Hachibi, we have no intention of knocking you out. We need you awake for the ritual."

"R-Ritual?" _Curse my stutter._

He laughed, "We're going to extract the Hachibi from you."

"But-"

"It will kill you? Sure. But, it is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

"I won't let you!" I turned to Naruto, who was awake. His eyes and whiskers told me that Kurama had given him some chakra.

"And what are you going to do about it, Kyuubi?"

"If you lay one finger on her-" Naruto began, but was instantly knocked back out.

Pein sighed, "I'm glad for your Sharingan, Itachi. It makes shutting him up SO much easier."

Itachi said nothing.

"On second thought, let's knock her out too. Those drugs obliviously didn't last as long as I had hoped, but a higher dosage should do the trick."

"Why the change of heart?" Kisame asked.

"I have to summon the rest."

"Don't you dare-" I didn't get to finish as I felt a needle jab into the nape of my neck.

"Hush, little Hachibi. Sleep. Dream well. Cause it will be your last."

**Chapter 4 - Extraction**

I was fighting to wake up, but something prevented me from doing so. It was as if something was keeping my consciousness suppressed. Every time I tried to wake up, invisible walls popped up, blocking me from reaching reality. I struggled, worming my way through the invisible defenses, and was eventually able to open my eyes. Unfortunately, I was with Kurama, not in reality.

_IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP._

I sat up, rubbing my head. The water rippled as I moved to stand. "I need to wake up, Kurama. What's going on?"

Kurama looked grim, _ITACHI HAS THE SHARINGAN._

"Yeah, so?"

_HE IS ABLE TO SUPRESS ME AND, BY EXTENSION, YOU. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WAKE UP UNLESS WE PUSH THROUGH WHEN HE IS DISTRACTED._

"Help me, Kurama."

_I AM, KID. WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR-_

"I can't wait! Hinata is out there, and-"

Kurama roared loudly. The shockwave from his roar knocked me back on my back.

_KID, I KNOW THAT. BUT WE NEED TO BE PATIENT. ITACHI DOESN'T KNOW YOU PENETRATED THE DEFNSES TO THIS POINT. WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, I WILL GIVE YOU ALL OF MY CHAKRA, AND THEN WE'LL PUSH THROUGH._

"Dangit."

Kurama frowned, _I'M SORRY, KID. I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER._

Sitting cross-legged, I looked down, "Do you know what they're going to do to us?"

_IT'S NOT GOOD, KID._

I looked up quizzically.

Frowning, he continued, _THEY PLAN ON EXTRACTING ME AND GYUKI._

"What?!" I shouted, "Then I REALLY need to wake up. Hinata and I need to get out of here!"

_I KNOW, KID. CALM DOWN! LIKE I SAID, WE JUST NEED TO WAIT FOR THE OPPROTUNE MOMENT._

I breathed slowly, attempting to calm myself, "Can you see outside right now? What's going on?"

_I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING. THOUGH, I MY ADVANCED HEARING IS ALLOWING ME TO HEAR._

"What's happening?"

Kurama looked away, as if daydreaming. He closed his eyes, and seemed to concentrate on the daydream. He immediately opened his eyes and gulped.

"Don't do that, Kurama. That's never a good sign."

He looked down at me, _I'LL BE FRANK KID. IT SEEMS THE EXTRACTION RITUAL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. _

_WITH YOUR MATE._

* * *

I stared at Gyuki's eye. "I need to wake up."

_OF COURSE YOU DO, BAKA. _

"Help me wake up."

_I'M DOING ALL I CAN TO SUPRESS THE DRUG THEY PUT IN YOU._

"Work faster."

_GIRL, SHUT YOUR MOUTH. I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO AS A-_

"They are about to KILL us, and there is NOTHING I can do about it."

_EXACTLY! THEY ARE ABOUT TO KILL 'US!' I HAVE STAKES IN THIS TOO, YOU KNOW._

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Gyuki. I'm just-"

_SCARED?_

I hugged my knees and nodded. I thought back to the previous night. Naruto and I had simply held each other, preparing the each other for the possibility of seeing our friend again.

_Oh, what I would give to see him right now..._

Suddenly, my eyes opened. My first thought was how cold the floor was. I didn't dare stand though, in fear of being drugged again. Instead, I closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing. Taking deep, shallow breaths, I attempted to feign sleep.

"There is no need for that, Hachibi. It is time for the ritual to begin." A voice said. I recognized it as Itachi.

My eyes still closed, I said, "All the same, I want to sleep."

I heard his feet echo as he walked to me. The ground crunched as he knelt down and whispered, "I only wish there were another way to end this Genjutsu."

"If only you would try and come up with one, instead of killing us." I whispered back.

"Hinata, there are things you don't know. There is a reason why we have to do this." I instantly opened my eyes, shocked not by his statement, but by the fact that he used my proper name. He smiled sympathetically, "I know what death feels like. I am sorry you must face it." With that, he walked away.

It was at this moment that I attempted to stand up. My body refused to follow my orders. At most, I was able to blink.

"Ah, it seems out guest is antsy." Pein said, "Kisame, move her to the circle."

"My pleasure." The man said, laughing all the while.

I honestly tried to fight back, but my body refused to move. Because of this, I was unable to do a thing as he slowly picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. From my new position, I was able to see where Naruto was. He was a few feet from where I originally lay, chained to the wall. His face looked so relaxed, the effects of whatever had put him to sleep.

Kisame carried me to the center of the room and lay me in a red circle that was painted in the middle of the room. Setting me down gently, he said, "Hachibi, I wish you to know that your sacrifice is for the greater good."

I didn't say anything, thought I was a little perturbed to hear regret in his voice.

_Surely they must know that we are aware of the Genjutsu..._

Kisame walked away, and Pein stood above me. Forming a few seals, I saw his eyes glow before he threw his hands on the ground.

At first, nothing happened. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, praying it would collapse. I looked over to Pein, who had simple begun to walk away.

A few seconds later, a deep rumbling shook the room. I thought my prayer had been answered, and the ceiling WOULD collapse. Reflex attempted to take over. I willed my hands to cover my face, but, alas, I was still drugged.

Suddenly, a statue began to grow from the floor. It look giant mummy head, without its cloth. It had nine eyes, seven of which were fully open. Two hands had appeared at its sides, and each of the Akatsuki stood on a finger.

"Hurry, before the drug wears off."

All of them formed seals and held the last one in place. It was during this process that I began to feel the effects of the drug wear off. Slowly, but surely, I was regaining control of my body. Starting with my nose, I was able to fully control my body within 30 seconds. Before I could retaliate, though, Pein began, "Now, Hachibi, that your drug has worn off, we will begin."

Each of the Akatsuki slammed their hands together, forming the last seal of the jutsu. Immediately, I blacked out.

* * *

"...Kurama..."

_HM?_

"We're not going to make it out of this, are we?"

He sighed, _I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW, KID..._

I was sitting on the puddled floor of the seal room. Kurama sat behind me, his nine tails flicking back and forth, as if of their own accord. I watched as one tail began to reach toward one wall and the instant before contact, it would contract.

Watching this oddly-humorous sight, I thought back to when Hinata was picked, from a crowd of 500 people, to sing in front of everyone. Why did the contraction of a tail remind me, you ask? Well, when Hinata sings, her voice, once it reaches a certain volume, reverts to her normally timid tone. Needless to say, it was an embarrassing night for her.

_Hinata...please be safe..._

_ALL RIGHT, KID. HE SEEMS TO B-NARUTO, NOW! THEY'RE EXTRACING THE HACHIBI NOW!_

"WHAT!?"

Combining our chakra, Kurama and I easily pushed past the defense that Itachi had laid. I quickly opened my eyes, gasping. I was out of breath. What I saw didn't help, either. I watched as my beloved was floating, Hachibi's chakra slowly leaking from her to a giant head that protruded form the ground.

"HINATA!" I screamed. I tried to run to her, but was yanked back by a chakra-enhanced metal chain around both of my wrists.

"Ah, it seems that Kyuubi is awake."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed, looking at the source of so much pain.

He laughed, "If you can get free, feel free. You will find, though, those chains suppress Bijuu chakra. The more you pull, the more they tighten."

I ignored him. I was too busy trying to pull myself free. I struggled, but to no avail.

"Do you see?"

I sat there, helpless. My beloved's life was being taken away from her, a mere 20 feet from me, and I could do nothing.

"Hinata..." I cried. Tears fell from my face as I watched her.

"Good, Kyuubi. Be a good dog and wait your turn. Because your mate killed Deidara, we are down to nine members. This will take most of the day."

"...Hinata..."

* * *

I could hear him. I could hear my love, but I could nothing. I could say nothing.

_Naruto, please..._

In spite of the situation, I felt oddly comfortable. Floating in mid-air, my muscles completely relaxed, I felt as if I could sleep forever.

Okay, bad thought.

I couldn't see anything. My vision consisted of constant piles of chakra being extracted, going straight, I am guessing, to the statue. I couldn't say anything, the same chakra seemed to come from my mouth. My ears were even pouring Chakra, but sound could, apparently, penetrate the pillar of chakra.

My last thought before retreating to the recesses of my mind, was _Naruto...I love you... More than you know..._

I opened my eyes, and focused my vision on GYUKI.

"This is it, huh?"

He said nothing at first, as if contemplating something, _IT SEEMS SO._

I wrapped my minuscule around the giant beast as best I could. "Thank you, Gyuki. You've been a real friend to me."

He sighed. I watched as a lone tear fell from his gigantic eye. Of course, that tear was the size of a minivan, so I had to be sure not to fall in its path.

_DANGIT, GIRL. I'VE GONE SOFT. BEE WAS NEVER THIS EMOTIONAL._

I smiled, "I mean every word, Gyuki. You and Kurama...you were the only two who kept us sane through this whole ordeal."

_WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE. WE'RE TRAPPED. MAY AS WELL MAKE FRIENDS WHILE WE'RE HERE._

* * *

"..."

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't watch. I had watched, for nearly ten hours, as my wife's life slowly faded away. I looked away, and stopped counting the time, after that point, but it must have been several hours since.

I stared at the ground, ignoring the attempts of consolation that Kurama threw my way. I knew he meant well, but I was hurting. My wife, no, my best friend, my lover was dying right in front of me, and I could do nothing. I had never felt this much hurt in my life. Not even when Ero-Sennin died.

"Ah. It seems the process is nearly complete."

I shot a look up and saw the eye, that had been slowly opening over the past day, now open the last few inches.

"Just a few more minutes, and then it's your turn-YOU!? How did you-"

Pein was instantly thrown back into the wall behind him. Before the Akatsuki could react, each were thrown back by a blue man. A BIG blue man.

_Wait..._

In the middle of the blue man stood a lone person, who was my size, controlling it. His eyes were red, just like Sasuke's. The man swung his gigantic arm once, cutting into the ceiling, making rubble fall. Unfortunately, he cut the ceiling above me.

I stared as chunks of rock begins to fall on me.

**Chapter 5 - Long-Awaited Moment**

A flick of his wrist sent the blue mans sword hovering over me. The debris fell on his sword, catching it. With another flick, he launched the rubble to the recuperating Akatsuki. The sword slowly returned to its owners side. I watched as the blue man got smaller in size, and seemed to lose its armor, skin, muscles, and eventually the bone. A few seconds later, he was gone, in its place stood one man.

The man had jet black hair that reached to his lower back. His eyes bore the Sharingan of Sasuke, and his clothing was reminiscent of an old samurai. Said man looked my direction, "I can't have you dying on me, Kyuubi."

I stiffened. Though his voice was cool and collected, it bore the weight of time itself.

He slowly returned his gaze to Pein, who had stood up, and was walking over to him.

"I have no use for fodder like you, Nagato."

Pein shook his head, "Unfortunately, Nagato no longer exists." He stretched his arms, "I am all that is left of him."

The mystery man nodded his head, "Yes. I can sense he is gone, but I still feel his presence in you. It seems you two have merged."

"It was all we could do to survive..."

"It really is a-" The man stopped. Pein had moved into a battle stance, prepared to fight.

The newcomer laughed menacingly, "Do you expect to win? There is no way! Just save me the trouble and give up."

Pein glanced my direction, "While there is still hope of a new future, I will not give up. I would rather die free."

"Very well," He said, "It is your funeral."

Pein nodded, "Bring it on, Madara."

_Madara?!_

Madara chakra-dashed forward, closing the distance between them in an instant. Swinging his left arm, Pein intercepted Madara's blow to the neck. Pein returned the gesture, Madara blocking the same.

Pushing off of each other, Pein ran through hand seals and shouted, "Water Shuriken Jutsu!" As the name implied, fifteen water shuriken materialized in front of Pein, and shot toward Madara. Madara reached behind his back and pulled a Gunbai, which was not there before, and blocked the shuriken. On impact, the shuriken reverted to water.

"Is that all?" Madara asked tauntingly.

"Not quite!"

Pein ran through some familiar hand signs, and threw his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke enveloped the room. I knew what was coming. Ero-Sennin had shows us this jutsu, and had even begun to teach us the jutsu. From what I understood. Or, should I say, Hinata understood, and had to explain to me fifteen times, each person that summons an animal must enter a contract with said animal. Because of that many types, there was no telling what animal would appear. Ero-Sennin loved Toads. I wondered what would appear here.

As the smoke dissipated, I heard a low growl. Low was an understatement, only for the sheer size of the beast. The monster was a four-headed dog. On the topmost head, stood Pein, looking down on Madara.

Madara smirked, "It seems you recognize the danger you are in. Good..." Madara closed his eyes and quickly reopened them, awakening his Mangyeko Sharingan. "Never underestimate your opponent."

Instantly, the blue-man from earlier appeared. Without hesitation, Madara swung his sword down and sliced the beast in half. The missing parts from the respective halves, began to bulge. Within seconds, each side was as if it were whole again. The monster had morphed into two.

"Interesting." Madara said, and charged.

Looking around the room, I took notice of the other Akatsuki. Each one began to file out of the room. All, except for Itachi, who now stood next to me.

Itachi cautiously watched the fight. Without looking away, he said, "Naruto."

"Y-Yeah?"

Itachi looked at me and smiled. "There is no reason to be afraid, Naruto."

Oddly enough, Itachi's smile soothed me. "I-Itachi. Why aren't you leaving?"

Returning his attention to the ensuing battle, he explained, "We have a backup plan, in case something like this happens. While the rest escape and look for a new base of operations, I am to free any and all prisoners."

"I'm the...Kyuubi... though-"

_Sorry, Kurama_

"Why release me?"

"Believe it or not, Pein and I still regard you as a friend."

That puzzled me.

The smile returned to his face, as Itachi pulled a Kunai from his pocket. The combination of his smile and the speed at which he pulled his Kunai out, I instantly heard the _Psycho_ music.

Itachi, with his Sharingan activated, continued to watch the fight. Itachi's eyes moved to and fro, frantically, watching Madara intensely. Suddenly, Itachi threw the kunai at my chains, instantly severing the two.

"Good, Madara did not notice." Still watching the fight, he said, "Naruto, I will leave now. Make sure you get out of here." He threw me the Kunai. "And be safe."

With one last smile, Itachi disappeared, leaving in his place a lone feather.

I stood up, being sure to test my muscle strength.

_Okay, I can stand. _I took a few steps. _And walk..._

I glanced over at Hinata, who lay unconscious on the floor. The only good that came from us two being Jinchuriki, was our "importance." Madara and Pein were doing all in their power to avoid stomping on her.

Watching closely to the fight, I sprinted to my wife. I got to her side with relative ease. I choked. Her body was so stiff...

_Wait...is she...?_

I put my ear to her chest. I counted. _One...Two...Three.-_

I smiled, _Her heart is still beating. _

Of course, at that moment, a million questions ran through my head, such as why she would still be alive with Hachibi extracted. In that same moment, the body of a giant dog collapsed, forcing me to move. Grabbing my wife, I sprinted for the exit, which as a simple hole in the wall.

"Wait...Kyuubi..."

I stopped, mere inches from freedom. I fought to move, but I was paralyzed.

"There is no need to be so scared of me, Naruto, I am letting you go."

I slowly turned around. Madara stood, clutching Pein by his throat, the dogs under the weight of the blue-man's sword.

"Get one last look, Kyuubi. This is the man who killed your uncle. The man who has hunted you down for so long, forcing you to live in constant fear." He gestured at Hinata, "The man who killed your wife."

I glanced between the two of them, not sure who to hate more. The man who HAD done all those things, or the person who put us in the Genjutsu.

_NARUTO, CALM DOWN. YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE YOUR CALM HERE._

_Sorry, Kurama..._

I took a deep breath. "I thought you were letting me go."

He smirked, "It seems you have learned to control your temper since the last time I saw you. And, as I promised, I will let you go. However, there is something I want you to see."

Reaching into his back pocket, Madara pulled out a kunai, and placed it on Pein's throat. "Pein, I, the gracious god that I am, will grant you one final request."

Pein looked at him, "I have no request, but to say-" Pein looked down. I could see his mind racing, trying to figure what he should say. Finally, he looked up at me, his eyes boring into my soul. "Naruto... I still believe you are the savior of this world. Forgive what I have done to you and your wife."

Madara laughed, "That is all? Fine." Without a moment's hesitation, Madara plunged the kunai into his neck. Pein died, instantly.

Throwing his body to the side, the giant dog disappeared, it's contract void. The giant sword fell to the ground, making not a sound as it hit. Madara ended the jutsu, making the blue-man disappear, along with the sword that had just landed.

Madara stopped walking. He stood where my wife previously lay.

"There is something I think you would like to know."

"I would rather just leave..."

"That is fine. You will, but you must understand something."

I gulped, "What...?"

"Your wife. Do you know she is not dead?"

I glanced at my wife. I had slung her over my back, carrying her piggyback. Her head lay on my shoulder.

"Why?"

"You see... the Uzumaki have a remarkable ability. Once a tailed-beast is extracted, they don't immediately die, they survive for at least a few more hours."

"Why are you telling me this? Hinata isn't an Uzumaki."

He smirked again. I hate know-it-alls.

"She may not be an Uzumaki by blood...but the child she is carrying sure is."

**Chapter 6 - Homeward Bound**

I stared wide-eyed at the man before me.

"C-c-child?!"

Madara smirked. "I would leave, Naruto. This cave will soon collapse."

I was too dumbstruck to move.

"Fine, stay for your death. I, on the other hand, have business to attend to." With a wave of a hand, he vanished, leaving only smoke in his place.

The instant he disappeared, the cave began to shake violently. Gathering my senses, I left through the hole that Itachi had walked through earlier. Luckily, the lip of the cave reached to the ground, so I was easily able to step through without too much effort.

Looking forward, I could see the path that the Akatsuki had made. That floor, walls, and ceiling was smoothed out, as if years of erosion had rounded the path. Though there was no source, I could see clearly through the tunnel, to the outside world. Because I could not see anything outside, I assumed it was nighttime.

Franticly, I adjusted my wife and, pumping chakra into my legs, began to dash out of the tunnel.

* * *

"J-JIRAIYA!?"

Naruto and I ran outside and were met with a peculiar sight. Tsunade, who had come over for dinner, dropped her keys and was staring at the uncle of my husband.

Jiraiya lifted his hand, and waved ever-so-slightly, "H-Hey, Tsunade..."

I glanced over at my husband, who was having a hard time figuring out where to look. Tsunade was staring a Jiraiya, who was staring at back at her. There was silence for the next few minutes as we all stared at each other.

Now, I am not one to usually make a spectacle of myself. I do not like being the center of attention. However, I have found over years of marriage, the spouses will eventually begin to take on characteristics of their significant other. Naruto, for example, has grown quieter. At least, a little. Ten-Ten wears her hair long now. And even Kiba is more subdued.

One of those acquired characteristics showed as I said, out loud, "Well...this is awkward."

Immediately, all faces turned toward me. I blushed.

_Some things never change._

Naruto continued, "Aunt Tsu-"

"Naruto, who is this man?!" She demanded.

"Look, Tsunade-"

"And why is he dressed like you uncle!?"

I looked to Jiraiya. He was looking at Naruto, with...

_Is that a smile!?_

"Aunt Tsunade, I know this looks a little..." He glanced at his uncle, "..freaky, but you need to calm down. This is Jiraiya."

She glanced at the used-to-be deceased man and smirked, "You finally told them?"

Jiraiya nodded. "They finally opened the scroll."

It was Naruto's turn to act surprised.

"Wait...what!?" I said, once again, out loud.

Same as before, everyone turned to me.

Okay, I admit, I was probably the most shocked of the lot of them.

Jiraiya continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "They also know everything."

Tsunade laughed with excitement, "Do they remember everything before the Genjutsu!?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, they do not yet-"

"Okay, will someone PLEASE explain to us what is going on here?" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya instantly appeared in front of Naruto and slammed the top of his head, "Calm down you knucklehead!"

Naruto gripped his head, "There's no need to hit me!"

Jiraiya yelled back, "Then don't yell!"

Naruto rebutted, "Then stop being..." he struggled for a moment, "...w-stu-dum-WIERD!"

The two would have gone on for hours if not for the intervening hand of Tsunade, who painfully grabbed their ears, pulling them down.

"Will you two shut up!?"

Naruto and Jiraiya yelped in protest, only making Tsunade pull harder.

I slowly reached up and protected my ears.

The two were quiet for ten seconds before Tsunade let them go. The two instantly stood up and began to rub their ears. Tsunade looked at them and smiled.

Turning to me, Tsunade asked, "What do you remember?"

"Anoo...we don't remember anything, to be honest. We just know don't forget anything, anymore."

Tsunade nodded her head, "We can celebrate that at least. And the Tailed Beasts?"

"They're sleeping. They used way too much chakra during the process."

She nodded again, "I assumed they would. It was an extensive jutsu."

* * *

The air outside was cold. It was night, and rain had started to pour. The wind told me it would be a big storm.

I quickly ran for the car we had hidden before we arrived a few days earlier. The car was there all right, but the tires weren't.

_SERIOUSLY!?_

I didn't have time to think. My car was gone, and I needed to get home. So, I did the only thing I could.

Run.

Once again, I pumped chakra to my legs, to ensure a quicker journey. Because of the rain, I poured some onto the bottom of my feet, so I wouldn't lose my footing.

The ride over here was long enough, but running back would have taken a good four hours. I glanced back at Hinata, who was still out cold. I thought back to a lecture Ero-Sennin had given us about the extraction process. The lecture, he said, was so we would be prepared for what would happen if we were ever caught.

Ero-Sennin had explained to us that the Tailed Beasts were deeply etched into our beings, that our very life essences were connected. If the beast was extracted they would survive, but the human would surely die. However, he did say that a person born from the Uzumaki clan would not die instantly. They would survive, for a little while at least.

Of course, this thought made me think of the revelation the evil-man had shared.

"She may not be an Uzumaki by blood...but the child she is carrying sure is."

_I can't believe it...she's pregnant!_

I obviously wanted to shout for joy. I was going to be a father! I had grown up without parents, and so be one myself, well...it was exciting to say the least. I thought back to my childhood. To the many times I was beat up, nearly killed for reasons unknown to me.

_No...my child will NOT endure that pain!_

The wind blowing my beloved hair into my face brought me back to reality. Again, the man in me took control.

_It's raining, so I should stop before she gets sick. But, If I stop, Hinata will most likely die before the night was over._

I didn't know what to do, so I just did what I had been doing up until that point.

I kept running.

* * *

We were all sitting around table, eating the dinner that we had scheduled earlier that day.

"So, Aunt Tsuande...you were dead then the Genjutsu was cast?"

She looked at her nephew, eyes full of the love reserved for a mother, "Well, yes and no."

Naruto squinted, "Could you BE any more helpful?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Naruto, we don't really know why she remembers."

Tsunade smiled, "Learn to ask the right question, kid."

I interjected, "Then what do you suspect is the reason?"

She frowned, "It's no fun picking on the kid if you keep giving him all the answers..."

I winked, "Don't worry, I do the same to him, he just doesn't realize it."

"What was that, honey?"

"Nothing, dear."

Tsunade smiled. "To answer your question, Hinata, I think it has something to do with the state my body was in when the Genjutsu took place. As it was being cast, I was using a jutsu that, put in simpler terms, had great healing ability."

"So...the jutsu did it?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head, "I don't think so. You see, I should have been dead at the time of the Justus's casting. My body was torn in half, but the healing jutsu was keeping my upper half alive."

"So that's what you meant when you answered Naruto."

"Precisely. That is the only logical explanation I think come up with."

"Well," Naruto said, "I'm glad you remember, Aunt Tsunade. I hated keeping this from you."

"Thank you, Naru-ru."

* * *

"I'm singing in the rain!

Just singing in the rain!

What a glorious feeling!

I'm happy agai-!"

"Oh, who am I kidding. I ain't happy. This is a HORRIBLE scenario."

I heard the lyrics of a song that I had heard on the radio recently. I listened intently at the familiar tune.

"Because I'm happy!"

_That song!_

I squinted in the distance to the oncoming vehicle. I didn't have Hinata's Byakugan, but I did have pretty good eyesight, even in this torrential rain.

There was a man behind the wheel, was all I could tell. I began to yell for him to stop. From the outline of the man's head, I could tell he originally intended to keep driving. However, something made him pull over. The driver rolled down his window.

"NEJI!?"

"Naru- Lady Hinata!?"

"Neji, please, can you drive us to our house?"

Neji, being a quick thinker, nodded. I opened the back door and gently lay my beloved across the back seat. Shutting the door behind her, I hopped in on the other side, placing her head in my lap.

"Drive, Neji."

"Okay, Naruto, but you are going to explain to me what is going on."

I didn't know why, but something about this situation made me uneasy.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Truth**

Neji quickly turned the vehicle around and began to drive to my house. I watched as he expertly moved the steering wheel and was able to turn the car around while staying on the two-lane highway. He turned down the radio, and glared at me through the rear-view mirror.

In all my life, I have only ever spoken to three Hyūga's, those being Neji, Hinata, and Hinata's father. Each experience was different, as they all have different personalities, but there was one glaring similarity between the three, pun intended. Their eyes. Their eyes look as though they pierce your very soul, reading your thoughts, and interrogating you for information that you so badly want to give up, just to get them to stop staring. As hard to believe as it is, my wife's is the worst.

"Explain."

My mind raced through what I had just endured. _I can't tell him- Well, I guess I can, he'll forget it anyway._

"Now."

Looking down at my beloved's face, I knew I had to tell Neji. If she were to die, Neji, if anyone, deserved to know the real reason. Even if he would forget it later.

"Well," I said, without glancing in his direction, "It started a week ago..."

* * *

I was tired. It had been a long night. Glancing at the clock as it struck midnight, I realized that we had talked nearly four hours.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, I think we're going to go to bed. It's late."

Jiraiya looked at the clock, and then back at me, "You're right. It is late. Tsunade, we can continue this in the morning."

Tsunade, who was starting to form bags under her eyes, nodded. "What time do you get home, Hinata?"

"Around 5:00."

"Good, I'll be sure to stop by, then." Looking at her nephew, she said, "Good luck with the dojo. If you need help cleaning up, I can send some people to help."

He nodded, "Thanks, Aunt Tsunade. I'm talking with the realtor tomorrow, and I'll let you know when I'm gonna start cleaning."

She smiled and then walked to the door. "Goodnight." We all replied the same as she closed the door behind her. A few seconds later, we heard her pull out of the driveway.

"Well, are you two ready to train some more?"

Naruto saluted, "Sure am!"

I smiled. Though I was dog-tired, I knew we would feel refreshed as we trained, "Hai."

* * *

Neji did not react they way I thought he would. Instead of calling me a liar, and demanding the truth from me, being sure to threaten me within an inch of my life, he simply returned his attention to the road. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Placing one hand on my wife's stomach, I felt is rise and fall, proving that she was alive. My thoughts turned to the child that my wife was caring for. Looking up, I silently said, "Thank You." If not for this child, the child we were told we could not have, my wife would be dead.

What could I do, though? Even if she were alive when we got back to the house, what could Ero-Sennin do? With his vast knowledge of jutsu, nothing would work. The only way to save my beloved, would be to reseal Gyuki in my wife.

A tear fell as I thought of my life without her. _What am I supposed to do!?_

I glanced up, only to be met by Neji's gaze. Looking at me through the rear-view mirror, I was glad that I only saw sympathy, not anger.

"Naruto, your story is very far-fetched, but I believe you."

"You...you do!?"

Something was awfully unsettling about that.

"Yes, I do. I do think you are a bit crazy and delusional, but I believe you."

Yep, that sounded like Neji.

Neji's gaze slightly shifted downward. His eyes locked on Hinata's.

"What do you intend to do?"

My eyes locked hers as well, as I said, "Honestly, for the first time in my life, I don't know. I'm hoping that Ero-Sennin can help."

Neji spoke again, "That is something I will have to see."

"What?"

"Your uncle. Apparently, he is alive again."

I smiled sadly, "Yeah."

Neji continued to stare at my wife, "Naruto, there is something I must confess."

Looking up, I questioningly stared at my brother-in-law.

"Do you know why I was so hard on you and Hinata when you first met?"

"You said it was because you saw me as a monster."

He sighed, "That was part of it, yes, but, there is more."

"As in?"

"To tell you the truth, I was a bit jealous."

"Jealous?"

Neji met my eyes, "Naruto, when I saw how Hinata treated you, despite all of the criticism you received, I was a jealous."

"Of me?"

"No, of her."

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata has always been able to see the best in people. Even as a child, when her father was so strict and demeaning, she always chose to see the best in him. She loved her father very much. Even after she and I were excommunicated, she still chose to see the best in him."

Neji paused, "I was jealous of that."

"How so?"

Neji looked at my wife again, "When I chose to defend her in front of the clan elders, I did not do it out of familial love. In fact," He sighed again, "I did not actually defend her. I pleaded for her to be removed from the clan, which sat well with the elders."

Slowly, I felt anger rise.

"However, I did not expect her father to suggest I be removed too. Being a father, he knew his little girl would need help living on her own, so he demanded that council remove me, too, to watch Hinata. Even if she was no longer part of the clan, she was still family."

"Did you ever tell her?" I asked, suppressing the urge to punch him. Even if this was long over, and Neji had changed, it still hurt to know that Hinata's only family was out to get her.

On the verge of tears, Neji said, "No."

Hearing the regret and deep sorrow in his voice, my anger immediately dissipated. Neji was now staring at the road ahead. I could see the tears falling, as I looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Neji..."

"And, when I saw how she treated you, how she looked at you as a person, instead of the monster that I perceived you as, I began to hate her. Even though she had no family, even though I distanced myself as much as I could, she still chose to see the best in people." He looked at me, "In you."

I couldn't hold his gaze.

"And then, as I watched you two grow closer, I saw the confidence you inspired in her. She began to become bolder and more outspoken. Of course, the idiot that I was, I allowed my hate to grow even more."

I stared at my wife. Neji's voice was shaking as he spoke. This was hard for him to say.

"I remember thinking, 'If I could somehow get those two to separate, she would hurt, and I would sit back, enjoying as she wallowed in her self-pity.' So, I went to her father, and explained everything. Being the 'good father,' he immediately took action, which resulted in the conversation we four had."

_What does one do when someone is pouring their guts out to you?_

Ironically, I heard "Singing in the Rain" through the low-volume speaker behind my head.

"Little did I know, the 'damage' was done. She walked into the clan's compound with such confidence that I knew I had made a mistake."

Neji's voice began to steady, "It was at this time, that I allowed myself to heal. Seeing the confidence you instilled in her, I finally realized that people could change."

_That's right, Hinata did say that Neji once believed in an unchanging destiny..._

"So, I did what I could to make amends, even though I had deeply hurt and offended her."

Neji abruptly stopped talking. Daring to look, I could tell he was done talking.

* * *

I opened my eyes and took in the familiar sight. Naruto, Jiraiya, and I were in the Kyuubi's seal room. Looking into the cage, I could see the sleeping figure of the Kyuubi. They had been asleep since the night we had undone the portion of the Genjutsu.

"All right," Jiraiya began, "Tonight, I will teach you the three types of Jutsu. Did you study the notes I gave you this morning?" He asked, looking at me.

"Hai."

Nodding he turned to Naruto. He began to speak, but stopped himself. "Well, I know you didn't study, Naruto."

"Hey! What makes you so sure that I didn't study?" Naruto said, clearly offended.

Jiraiya held his hands up, "Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't think you would study."

"Apology accept-"

"Naruto, what are the three types of jutsu?"

"What?"

"Well, you said you studied."

"Oh, heh, that's an easy one. They are..."

A few seconds passed.

"Well?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto said, "Okay, I didn't study."

"I thought so." Jiraiya said. "Anyway, the three jutsu types are Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. You already know one, Genjutsu. This is the art of illusion. Ninjutsu is like what I used to block all sound from the room, earlier. And, Taijutsu is the art of hand-to-hand combat."

"Which will we learn first?" I asked.

"For now, we will focus on Taijutsu, as it is the most practical, and the easiest to learn."

"Practical?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, practical. Every enemy you face, ninja or not, will fight this way. Even fist-fighting is a form of Taijutsu, simple as it is."

"Oh."

"Now then, Hinata, I will start by getting you ready to practice solo. Your father, stubborn as he was, unconsciously taught you the Hyūga fighting style, as was the tradition in the real-world."

"Hai."

"Now, I want you use that style on me. I need to see the flaws in your fighting-"

"Anoo, Ero-Sennin."

He sighed, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you know the...anoo..."

"Gentle Fist?" I offered.

"Yeah, that."

Jiraiya nodded, "I know enough. Now, Hinata, attack me."

I smiled, "Hai!"

* * *

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

Without hesitation, I answered, "Of course."

Without looking at me, he asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Hinata is the only person I know who can truly forgive someone. You saw how she reacted when Sakura told us about Sasuke, that night you we lost our companies."

Neji nodded. "I recall."

"Neji, Hinata forgave you a long time ago for offending her the way you did. And, in fact, I know she would forgive you if you told her what you just told me."

Neji nodded his head slightly, "What about you?"

Smiling, I said, "I admit, I was angry when you told me. I wanted to hurt you. I grew up believing that family was all we had, and knowing that she truly was alone, whether she knew it or not, really angered me."

"So you cannot-"

"But I do forgive you, Neji."

Neji suddenly looked at me. "But-"

"Neji, when you spoke to me, I could hear the sorrow in your voice. You are a very stoic person, and knowing that it broke you that badly, I know you truly regret what you did. Neji, I forgive you. More than that, you are a brother to me."

Neji smiled, "Thank you, Naruto. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"No problem, buddy. Besides, you need someone like me in your life. How else would you learn to speak what's on your mind?"

Neji smirked, "Ten-Ten would've done that for me."

I laughed, "That's true." As my laughter subsided, I looked out the window, and noticed we had entered familiar territory. Neji slowed down as he pulled into our driveway. Scrambling out of the car, Neji ran to my door and let me out. Gently laying my loves head on the seat, I ran to the door and yelled, "Ero-Sennin, get out here quick!"

Without waiting for an answer, I ran to the car and, with Neji's help, picked up my wife. As we got to the door, the door opened. Ero-Sennin stood there with Aunt Tsunade. One look at Hinata, and they quickly sobered.

"Get her inside." They both said.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Issue**

Neji was speechless. He looked at Ero-Sennin. He looked at me, and then stared at my uncle again.

"How..is...that-?"

"Neji!" I snapped, "This not time for indecision, we have to move, NOW!"

He snapped back to reality and, with reservation, walked past the uncle-who-was-supposed-to-be-dead. The house was looked like it hadn't been touched since Hinata and I left a few days ago. Looking at Neji, I motioned to our bedroom. He nodded as we carried my wife.

We had carried Hinata into the house by each supporting an arm by wrapping it behind our neck. Because we were walking in a horizontal line, we would not fit in the doorway. Neji walked in first, followed by Hinata, and then myself. From an outside perspective, people would have assumed Hinata had gotten smashed, and we were helping her home.

Laying Hinata on the bed, I turned around to face my aunt and uncle. They both looked at me seriously.

My uncle has always been a fun fellow, but when it came down to it, he could stare you down like the best of the Hyūga. Looking into his eyes, I sighed.

"We messed up, Ero-Sennin, and I'll tell you the story, but we need to do something about Hinata first."

Looking at my unconscious wife, Ero-Sennin said, "What happened?"

"Gyuki was extracted."

Their eyes widened as they stared at my wife. "Then...she's..."

"She's not dead. At least, not yet."

Tsunade began to panic. "How is this possible!? She isn't an Uzumaki, she shouldn't be-" Realization showed as she gasped.

"She's...pregnant...isn't she?"

* * *

I attacked.

Jiraiya easily side-stepped my open attack the stomach, grabbed my wrist, and pulled it toward the ground.

"You need to work on-"

Kicking off of my right foot, I landed on both palms of my hand, and brought the heel of my foot on top of Jiraiya's head. As experienced as he was, he saw this coming, and easily dodged it, but needed to let go of my hand to do so.

"Nice improvisation." He said as he jumped backwards, "But, you forgot about something."

I looked at him questioningly, but did not leave my battle stance. He pointed down.

Looking down, I saw what he meant. He had taken off my shoe. The shoe I had attempted to bash him with.

"Woah!" Naruto yelled.

"If I was able to steal your shoe in the middle of a situation like that, then I could have just as easily removed your leg."

"But...How did you...?" I sputtered.

Jiraiya held his hand up. It glowed blue. "Chakra."

"That's cheating!" My husband yelled.

Snapping his head to Naruto, Jiraiya rebutted, "In a fight, you will use any advantage you have. Your adversaries would do the same."

"Still, I was able to see your movements. How did you do that?" I asked, still confused.

"Chakra, if used correctly, is able to give you the necessary boost in whatever attribute you need, whether it be speed, strength, or dexterity. An experienced ninja can use their chakra in all three areas, when needed, without much thought."

Putting my arms to my side, I glared at Jiraiya, "So you used me to make a point."

"Precisely."

"How in the world am I to defend myself against that? If what you are saying is true, then Madara is surely to have that capability."

Looking to Naruto, he said, "In your case, you can only outsmart your opponent. Which, surprisingly, is your strong suit. You are a great military tactician, but only in the midst of battle."

Naruto smiled.

Returning his attention to me, he said, "You, on the other hand, do have a way to combat this."

I squinted.

"Do you remember the ability I had you use earlier, the Byakugan?"

"Hai."

"That, when used in conjunction with the Gentle Fist, make you a deadly weapon. If used in the correct way, you are able to cut off an enemies chakra, preventing them from using it."

"You are so cool, Hinata!" Yelled my husband.

I blushed.

"Now, Naruto get over here." He complied and walked to my side. "You two will learn, first, how to manipulate and control chakra."

"By manipulate, do you mean using Ninjutsu?" I asked.

"No. I merely mean you will learn how to form chakra anywhere in your body, starting with your hands. I am hoping that your reflexes will kick in and make this process easier."

We nodded.

"Now, first you must..."

* * *

Everyone stared at me as Aunt Tsunade finished her proclamation.

"How did you know!?" I asked.

"It was something I was studying while you two were away. Your mother, survived after the initial extraction, and she was pregnant with you."

"She was an Uzumaki, though." Jiraiya pointed out.

"It was speculation."

Neji stared at me. "You have no idea how happy I am for you two." His face may not have shown any emotion, but I took him at his word.

"Thanks, Neji." Turning to Aunt Tsunade, I said, "Is there something we can do to save her?"

Tsunade looked at me with determination. "Give me a few minutes." Neji and I walked out of her way as she motioned for us to leave. The last thing I saw before the door was shut, was her hands glowing green.

"Leave her to work. If anyone can help her, it's Tsunade."

I smiled at my uncles attempt to comfort me. "Still, at the very least, all we can do is make her comfortable. Without Gyuki, she'll..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

Neji placed a hand on my shoulder in support. "What is it you always say to Lady Hinata? "It will work out."" For the first time in a long time, that I have seen, Neji smiled. "The same applies to this situation. Everything will work out, Naruto. You just need to trust."

I smiled weakly, "Thanks, Neji. I'm glad that you-"

Instantly, Neji fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He was grabbing his temples and screaming.

"Neji!" I yelled.

"Naruto, you've got to get him out of here! The Genjutsu is taking effect." My uncle yelled.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my screaming friend and walked him outside. The moment the door shut behind me, he stopped screaming. His eyes were bloodshot.

Looking around, he asked. "N-Naruto...where am I?"

"We're at my house."

"How did I get here?"

_I can't believe he doesn't remember..._

"What do you remember last?"

He let go of me as he rubbed his temples, "I was driving to pick up my child from Ten-Ten's parents when I saw you carrying...Lady Hinata. After that... I don't remember..."

"Anoo...well...Hinata and I were uptown, and while we were eating dinner, someone stole the tires from our car."

_I can at least keep this as close to the truth as I can. He deserves that..._

"But...why were you...carrying her?"

"Well, we decided to walk home, because it was too late to get a taxi..."

_Yeah... that sounds like a legit reason..._

"And, Hinata was tired of walking, so I carried her." Before he could question me, I continued, "That was when you found us. You offered to take us home. You just helped me put her in bed."

"I-I see... And Ten-Ten...have I called her?"

"Anoo, I don't think so. Your cell is in your car. You can call her there."

Neji eyed me, but didn't press. "Okay. I trust you, Naruto."

"Thanks for the help!" I yelled as he walked to his vehicle.

* * *

The rest of the lesson that night pertained to the "manipulation and control of chakra." Jiraiya first taught us of the origins of chakra, which interested me very much, and then he taught us how to manipulate the chakra by moving it to various parts of our body, which interested Naruto.

I caught on rather quick. Apparently, my reflexes kicked in, because I was soon able to do basic Ninjutsu. Naruto, on the other hand, was have a very hard time understanding the concept. He was able to move the chakra around, but he couldn't seem to hold it there. It seemed like he would never get it, at least, until Jiraiya spoke up.

"All right, this is getting us nowhere." Jiraiya reared back his fist and landed a punch on my stomach, effectively knocking my on my back.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

Pulling out a knife, he said, "Hinata is too much of a distraction. I need to get rid of the distraction." He lifted his hand up and jabbed downward, aiming for my throat. From the distance Naruto was at, there was no way he would reach me in time, even if he was running that very second.

I closed my eyes and waited for the worst, but the worst never came. After a few seconds, I dared to open my eyes. Naruto stood over me, his hand covered in blood. The knife had gone through his hand.

"Don't you DARE touch my wife!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya smiled. "Now THAT is how you manipulate chakra." Letting go of the knife that was lodged into Naruto's hand, he took a step back and smiled.

We stared at him, dumbfounded.

"How's that for a demonstration lesson?"

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You mean you...?" I sputtered.

"That's right. I used you again. I am very sorry dear, but Naruto only learns when he needs to."

Naruto was still speechless.

"How could you possibly know that!?"

"I trained him for years."

"And what if your 'tactic' didn't work!?" I demanded.

He just shrugged.

Naruto finally came to. He stared at his hand, and then at his uncle. He did this once more before saying, "You-You nearly killed Hinata!"

"Yes."

"Why!?"

"I just went over this."

"I-"

"Oh, look, the lessons over. It's morning, which means it's time for you two to wake up."

The moment he finished speaking, the world went black as we were drawn back to our world.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and listened for Neji's vehicle to pull out of the driveway. Nodding as the sound of the engine faded in the distance, I walked to my bedroom, just in time to see Tsunade walk out. She looked drained, and slightly older.

"Well, as far as I can tell, she is healthy. She should, at the very least, be awake right now."

I frowned. "What is she, asleep, then?"

"Actually, yes."

I sighed, "How can you tell?"

"She is in the realm of sleep called Rapid Eye Movement, or REM. This signifies that she..." She stopped. Remembering who I was, she said, "She is dreaming."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Her eyes are moving."

"Now THAT I can understand."

"But, why...how is she dreaming?" Ero-Sennin asked.

"I'm not really sure. Using my medical jutsu, I was able to examine her mind. It seems there is a faint remnant of the Hachibi's chakra surrounding her brain. It seems to be keeping her in that comatose state."

"If Gyuki did is, " I said, "Then it has to be helping her someway."

Tsunade nodded. "That seems to be the case. The small remnant of chakra has placed her in a state where her body is functioning at minimal level. She will survive longer this way."

I smiled, "Good 'ol Gyuki!"

"But, that doesn't solve the glaring problem we are faced with. Hachibi may have given us some more time, but she will still die, awake or not."

"Is there nothing we can do? What about the baby?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I assume that Hachibi knew of the child before even Hinata knew. She has only been pregnant for a few weeks. Because of this comatose state, Hinata is not able to support the baby the way she needs, by providing it the food it needs. So, Hachibi placed the zygote in a frozen state as well. The only way to continue to "growing" process, is to wake her."

"So, I'm gonna lose my child as well as my wife..." I said, downtrodden.

Tsunade looked at me sympathetically. "I was able to heal her wounds, which should buy us a few more days."

"How long?" Ero-Sennin asked.

"Two weeks, at the most."

Ero-Sennin frowned. "That's not a long time."

"No, but it is the time we were given." I said. "And we WILL find a way to save her."

"That's Naruto for 'ya. Able to rebound quickly."

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Possible Resolution**

Neji and I had arrived with Hinata three hours ago. Ever since Neji left, Ero-Sennin, Aunt Tsunade, and I have been trying to come up with a way to save her. The other two had an easier time of it, as they had the knowledge of the Ninja world to back them up. I, on the other hand, had nothing to input.

Ever since Hinata and I had learned the truth of everything, I have felt overwhelmed. I have been thrust into a world that, for all practical purposes, is completely foreign. A world that one only reads about in fairy tales. Sitting here, now, I am feeling that overhwhelmness take over once again. This new world, this truth that has shaken the very reality I have lived with the past 15 years, has knocked for me a loop. My wife and child are sitting before me, dying, and I can do nothing because I cannot contribute anything to help her. Furthermore, those who could possibly, at the very LEAST, save my unborn child, would soon forget what they were doing.

God, help me.

Sitting in front of my bed, I stared at my love. I studied her face, her hair, her eyes. I longed for her eyes to open, for her to sit up, laugh, and claim this was all a practical joke to get me back.

Memories of our time together began to flood back. Tears flew as I sobbed silently, not only because my wife, the love of my life, and my unborn child were going to die, but because loneliness was rearing its ugly head. I would once again feel the darkness that seclusion brings. My light in the darkness was passing before my very eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I stared into the eyes of the man who had become my father. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, Naruto. Let it out."

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

We woke up to the alarm clock going off.

My husband said, "How in the world does he time that so perfectly?!"

Sitting up, I grabbed my throat. "I wonder if he would have really done it..."

Naruto turned to me, "He wouldn't of done anything."

"Really? The way you intervened, you seemed to think otherwise."

"It was...an impulse."

"You saved me on an...impulse..." I said, allowing my feign offense to show.

Naruto didn't catch it. "It was...anoo-"

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, Naru-ru."

"..."

"What? Did we stop pulling jokes on each other?" I asked innocently.

He smirked. "Oh, so that's the game you want to play..."

Throwing the covers over him, I quickly scrambled off of the bed. But, as I was jumping over him, he grabbed my ankle, making me stop mid-air, and fall to the ground. My head hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow..."

Naruto, realizing what had happened, quickly let me go and helped me up. "I'm so sorry, Hinata, are you okay!?"

I stopped rubbing my head and smiled. "Got ya."

"Dag nabbit, woman, now you're ahead of me by two." He said.

I winked and walked into the bathroom, "And it will stay that way." After I shut the bathroom door behind me, I rubbed my head and sighed. "That smarts..."

* * *

I looked to my aunt, who was apparently a medical professional in the ninja world. "Is there something medically wrong with her? Why is she not waking up?"

She looked to Ero-Sennin, "I thought you explained this to him."

He sighed, "I did, but Hinata was the only one who understood the reason for immediate death. Naruto just stared at me."

Sighing, Aunt Tsunade started, "When a person is sealed with a tailed beast, their chakra begins to merge, on a molecular level. It gets to where the person and the beast become co-dependent. Now, upon extraction, the beast can survive simply because of its immense chakra, but the human, whose chakra is miniscule compared to the beast, cannot withstand the process. That is why they die."

"Then, why did my mother survive?"

"I'm not really sure. Something in the Uzumaki's genetics allows them to live for a while, after the extraction."

"And Hinata is alive because our child has Uzumaki genetics?"

"Precisely."

I thought for a moment. "If the reason she is alive is because of her connection with the tailed beast, can I just give her some of Kurama's chakra to help her."

She sighed, "That would be impossible without an S-rank jutsu. One that I do not know."

I was instantly pulled to my mind. The place I was in was originally the cage for the Kyuubi, but, after we undid the jutsu, the cage is no longer there. In fact, it is as if we are sitting in a light red-room.

I was standing in front of my friend. _SWITCH PLACES WITH ME. I NEED TO SPEAK TO JIRAIYA._

I squinted, "Anoo, sure." Holding out my fist, Kurama met mine with his gargantuan one.

I was brought back to reality, with one stark difference. I could not move my body. I was accustomed to this, though, so I simply listened as Kurama spoke.

_JIRAIYA, I AM SURPRISED YOU HAVE NOT THOUGHT OF IT YET._

"Kyuubi?" Ero-Sennin asked.

_WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE, PERVERT? _

"Yep, that's Kyuubi all right."

Kurama rolled my eyes. _THAT ASIDE, I MAY HAVE AN IDEA THAT WILL SAVE NARUTO'S MATE._

That caught everyone's attention. Tsunade was startled, "How!?"

_ERO-SENNIN, CAN I CALL YOU ERO-SENNIN?_

"I would prefer you not-"

_THEN I WILL, THANKS. _

I smiled inwardly.

_DO YOU REMEMBER THE NIGHT OBITO ATTACKED THE LEAF VILLAGE? THE NIGHT I WAS SEALED IN NARUTO?_

Ero-Sennin's eyes brightened. "That's it!"

_DO YOU REMEMBER WHERE IT COULD BE!?_

"I think so." He turned to a confused Tsuande, "Do you remember how the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto?"

"Yeah, Hiruzen told me that Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside of his child using the Reaper Death Seal."

"Yes, but how much did he seal?"

Realization dawned on her. "That's right! Minato sealed half of the Kyuubi within himself and sealed the other half in Naruto."

_ANOO, I'M GONNA SWITCH WITH NARUTO AGAIN. HE'S FREAKING OUT IN HERE._

Ero-Sennin laughed. "Go ahead."

The instant I was in control of my body, I yelled, "Okay, explain what happened."

Ero-Sennin looked to me. "I am sorry for not telling you this earlier, I wanted your memories, for the most part, to come back naturally. I didn't want to inadvertently reactivate the jutsu."

"Whatever. Just tell me how we can save my family."

* * *

I pulled in Sakura's driveway just in time to see her closing the door behind her. Shutting off the engine, I yelled, "Hey, Sakura!"

She smiled and yelled back, "Hi, Hinata! Sorry, I'm running a little late." She was already gone by the time I had gotten out of my own vehicle.

I walked up to the front door and opened it using the spare key she had made for me. I smiled as I shut the door behind me. Both boys were asleep on the couch. Walking over, I covered them with the sheet used to cover the couch, and went to start breakfast.

As I was pulling the eggs out of the refrigerator, my cell phone began to vibrate. I quickly placed the eggs on the table and pulled out the cell. It was Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." I said in a quiet tone.

"They asleep?" My husband asked, matching my tone of voice.

"Yeah." I smiled, "How's your day going?"

"Not too bad. Actually, I have some good news. As it turns out, the man who was originally going to buy the property, backed out. The realtor approved our bid. I'm signing papers now."

"That's great! Did she say when we could start working on it?"

"ASAP."

"Have you decided when you want to clean the place up?"

"Probably this weekend. I am going to get my teaching license after I leave here."

"You can do that, on such short notice?"

"There aren't that many martial arts teachers around. The guy said the test should only take an hour."

"Test? Did you study?"

"Me, study? Yeah, right. I'm just gonna wing it."

"Naruto."

"What? I don't like studying." He sighed, "If it makes you feel better, I'm going to get some advice from Gai-Sensei."

"Yeesh. Good Luck with that."

"Tell me about it..."

I glanced at the couch. The children were up, but were too preoccupied with the television to notice I was in.

"I've gotta go, Naruto. The boys are up."

"All right. I love you!"

"I love you, too."

* * *

"On the day you were sealed, your father performed a jutsu that is S-rank. It- You remember jutsu rankings do you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, S-rank usually has an adverse affect on the user."

Ero-Sennin rolled his eyes, "This boy, it's like he as a selective memory." Clearing his throat, he continued, "Anyway, this jutsu allow the caster to seal an enemy inside their body, effectively killing them."

"Wow. What is the effect?"

"You die."

I gulped.

Tsunade continued, "As you can imagine, Kyuubi was way too big to be sealed in such a small vessel as a human. So, in order to fully seal the Kyuubi, who was attacking the Leaf village at the time, your father sealed half of the Kyuubi inside of himself."

"Half? Then, I have the other half inside of me?"

"That's right."

"So, how does this help to save Hinata?"

"Hinata, who was the vessel of the Gyuki, had a child with the vessel of the Kyuubi. Your child, which is growing in the Gyuki vessel, will have remnants of Kyuubi's DNA. These particles are miniscule, but they are real nonetheless."

I smiled, "Oh, I get it! If we can find the other half of the Kyuubi, and seal it in Hinata, she'll live!"

Ero-Sennin interjected, "Don't get your hopes too high, kid. It's just a theory. There is no way to tell whether or not her body will reject the Kyuubi in order to protect the child."

"But it's something, which is more than we had before."

He smiled, "Optimistic as always."

I frowned, "But, wait. Where is the other half?"

"That," Tsunade said, "Is the issue. We don't know. We assumed your father awoke in the Genjutsu sealed with the Kyuubi just as you were, but he wasn't. It seems that Madara did something with the other half, not trusting to place it in you."

"If Hinata still has remnants of Gyuki after he was extracted, wouldn't my father have remnants of Kurama's too?"

"Theoretically, yes. He's been dead for years, though, there is no way to be sure. Where are you going with this?" She asked.

"Is it possible to use that small remnant of Kurama's chakra to buy us more time? You know, to find the other half?"

Ero-Sennin looked at me, "That...actually makes sense." He looked to Tsunade, "Is it possible? Can you do it?"

"If you can actually find traces of his Chakra, yes. But, I doubt there is any left-"

"There is." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Naruto-"

"There is, Aunt Tsunade. I just know it."

She smiled, "I suppose there is no dissuading you."

"Nope. Especially when my family's life is on the line."

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Good News, Bad News**

Running to our bedroom, I grabbed the spare key to Hinata's car. Taped under her dresser drawer, it was a little difficult to get out, as the drawer was wedged pretty good. After I successfully had the key, and placed the drawer in its proper place, I ran to the door, but not without getting one last look at my wife.

Even in the state she was in, she was as beautiful as ever. How I longed to lay beside her, wrap her in my arms, and simply lay there. To take in her beauty. To dream about the child we were having.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

_That will come later..._

I was walking toward the front door, when I passed Ero-Sennin and Tsunade, who were sitting at my computer.

"Anoo...what are you two...?" I asked.

"Playing Solitaire."

"What!?"

"It takes my mind off things."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm heading out." I pointed to my Aunt, "One quick question, why can't I give Hinata some of my Kurama's chakra, instead?"

"Because," Tsunade lectured, "The child has the DNA of your Kyuubi, already. It would do no good to give him more of the same DNA. By giving him the other Kyuubi's chakra to him, the DNA will merge with the new chakra, activating the healing properties of the Kyuubi."

"Healing properties?"

Ero-Sennin turned around to face me. Electronic fireworks were going on behind him. "You have been with Kyuubi for this long, and you haven't realized his healing ability?"

"..."

He sighed, "The Kyuubi's chakra allows you to heal more quickly, and survive conditions that would normally kill another human being."

"Really?"

"How do you think you survived the fall from your office building!?" Tsunade pointed out.

"Anoo...luck?"

They both stared at me. "I'm sorry I'm stupid!"

They said nothing.

"This is where you say "No, Naruto, you're not stupid... you're just slow and-" I threw my hands down, "Oh, never mind."

I walked out of the door and said to my companion, "Kurama, you will be able to gather the chakra, right?"

_YEAH._

* * *

I pulled into our driveway close to 10:00 P.M. Sakura had a surprise meeting with her shareholders that day and they ended up going till late.

Only one light was on, and it was in our dining room. Through the window, I could see the silhouette of my husband sitting at the table. He usually stays up, waiting for me to get home. Across the table say another person who either had big hair, or was an Eskimo. I chose to believe the former.

I opened the door and smiled. Jiraiya was asleep in one of the chairs, and Naruto was drawing a mustache on him with a Sharpie. Naruto quickly turned around and placed one finger on his lips to quiet me. While he was shushing me, however, Jiraiya woke up. Naruto turned back to finish his work. His eyes met the bloodshot eyes of his uncle.

My husband screamed like a girl and fell on his back.

Jiraiya stood up and helped Naruto up. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

Naruto stammered, "I...anoo...yeah. A-are you okay?"

He yawned, "Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, Hinata! When did you get home?"

_He must not have realized what Naruto was doing. _I softly chuckled at the half-drawn mustache.

"I just got home, actually."

Naruto stifled a laugh.

"Oh. Are you two ready to train?"

"Hai."

* * *

I had visited my parent's graves before. Actually, I visit them every year, on the anniversary of their deaths. Ever since I found the truth about why they were killed, I made it a point to visit the only people in the world who loved me, despite the monster in me.

_MONSTER?_

"Sorry, Kurama."

My parents were buried at the local church, the place my parents, from what I am told, were married. The same church is actually where Hinata and I were married. I quickly turned my thoughts to the task at hand. If I were to think of my wife now, I would grow sad, thus losing my focus.

_You'll see her again, Naruto._

I pulled into the church's parking lot and shut off the engine. Getting out of the car, I realized something.

_I forgot a flashlight!_

I mentally kicked myself. _How could I forget a flashlight? It's the middle of the night!_

Thankfully, Kurama had a solution. I was pulled into the used-to-be seal room. Kurama stood above me, his fist outstretched. Reaching my fist out, I lightly touched his. As usual, I nearly fell over from the sudden rush of my senses. However, what was different was the lighting of the area. I could see everything in the parking lot even down to the most minute detail.

"Wow, Kurama, I didn't know you were able to see in the dark. Well, kinda. Everything is red, which doesn't help too much at night."

_YOU GET USED TO IT._

"I sure hope so. Thanks, buddy!"

I half-expected a growl from my normally-hostile friend, but he said nothing. _He must really like me._

_I HEARD THAT._

"I hope so."

Not saying anything more, I took that as a sign that our conversation was over. After locking the doors in the car, I began to trek to the cemetery, which was behind the church building. Leading from the back of the church, there was a dirt path that stretched for a quarter of a mile, stopping at a gate that read, "Cemetery."

Very ominous.

As I walked under the giant metal word, I was met with the sight of hundreds of grave stones. Thankfully, I knew exactly where their graves were, so I wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Naruto and I burst into laughter when Jiraiya joined us. When he had teleported into the seal-room, the half-mustache was still there. He stared at us questioningly.

Naruto, still laughing hysterically, simply pointed to his upper lip.

"Huh?" His uncle exclaimed, looking down at the ankle-deep water. His reflection showed the source of our laughter. Standing up, he quickly grabbed the edge of his shirt and attempted to wipe it off, but only succeeded in smearing it.

Of course, we laughed harder.

Sitting down with a "Hmph!," Jiraiya crossed his arms, waiting for us to calm down.

Of course, this made us laugh all the more. However, we did being to calm down after a minute or two. Through the entire process, Jiraiya sat, staring at us.

"Are you two quite done yet?"

We both replied, "Hai," but not before getting one last chuckle in.

"First of all, I wanted to say sorry." He started.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, for what I did last night. I admit, while I deemed it necessary, it was wrong of me to do that."

Naruto looked to me. "Just don't do it again, and we'll be okay." I said.

"Thank you, Hinata. And, as a gesture, I figured we would go a little easy with the training today."

"Easy? How?" My husband asked.

"As in, there will be no training."

"Sweet! Wait, should I be glad?"

He chuckled, "Naruto, this won't happen very often, you better enjoy these times while they last."

"Ah."

"Then, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Hinata, I wanted to, not just apologize for last night, but I wanted to do something to make up for what I did."

"Like..."

"I will answer one question."

"One question?"

"Yes, one question. This can be about anything."

"Even about the Ninja world?"

"Yes, even about the Ninja world. And, only you can choose the question, Hinata."

Naruto squinted, "Better make it good, Hinata."

I pursed my lips. "I actually do have a question, Jiraiya. It's been bugging me for a while.

"Really, what about?"

"Well, Anoo." I looked to Naruto, and then back to Jiraiya, "What is Myoboku?"

* * *

I reached my parents graves and knelt down. The purple roses that I usually leave when I visit were still there, though they were mostly dead. I had visited their grave a month ago.

"Well, Kurama, what do we do?"

_YOU HAVE MY SIGHT. LOOK AT YOUR FATHERS GRAVE. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE TRACES OF MY CHAKRA._

Doing as I was told, I glanced over the graves of my two parents. There was nothing. Blinking, I focused harder, desperately praying to find some trace. But, same as before, there was no trace of the other Kurama's chakra.

"I don't see anything, Kurama."

_HM. IT SEEMS YOU ARE RIGHT._

"Dangit!" I shouted. "I thought for sure we had found something."

_CALM DOWN, NARUTO._

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my wife and child are DYING? The only hope I had was this chakra that could only prolong their inevitable death."

_I UNDERSTAND, KID, BUT GETTING ANGRY WILL SOLVE NOTHING._

I sat down, frustrated. "I don't want to lose her, Kurama. I can't. I don't want to be lonely again. I don't want to have to endure my life without the only person to ever love me."

_NARUTO..._

"I don't want to lose my kid. I never had parents, I grew up rejected." I punched the ground. "I promised myself that if I ever had a child, he would never have to endure that. I promised that I would love him until the day I die."

Kurama said nothing.

"My life was finally going somewhere, and for once, it was somewhere I looked forward to." I buried my face into my hands, "And, now...I'm gonna lose that future..." Tears flowed. "God, I can't take this... this is tearing me apart..."

Kurama didn't say a word. He simply sat there, allowing me to vent. I was grateful. I needed this.

Half an hour later, I calmed down enough to think rationally. Kurama, still, said nothing, though. My vision was blurry from the tears, but I was able see in the night, though. I looked around at the various gravestone, able to read what was inscribed on each. It was something.

Deciding to give it one more shot, I looked down at me father's grave. And then at my mothers. "Anoo...Kurama. Do you see that?"

_YEAH..._

Looking around, I pumped chakra into my legs and jumped into the nearest tree. I climbed to the very top, and then looked down at the various graves below.

_I was right..._

_THAT IS...CREEPY._

Each of the gravestones had a thin line of chakra running through them. However, this chakra wasn't random. From my perspective, I was able to see that the chakra formed a word.

I whispered, "Myoboku..."

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Meaning of Myoboku**

(Flashback)

My wife had just asked my uncle the meaning of the word Myoboku. This word has shown up many times in my life recently, though, up until my uncle's recent appearance, it had little meaning to me. However, I have begun to wonder what it meant, especially after my uncle told me it was for "a later time."

"Myoboku, huh?" Asked Ero-Sennin, who was sitting across from us.

"Hai." My wife replied, confidence in her voice.

Exhaling, he said, "I was hoping to save this conversation for a later date."

"Is it anything, I don't know...bad?" Hinata asked.

"Well, no, but it involves delving into my past, something of which," He pointed to me, "I have told you before, in the real world."

"Why would that be a problem?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want to take any chances. I don't want something I say, or you "remember," that will trigger the Genjutsu over you again."

I was a little befuddled, "I-Is that possible? I thought we had removed the Genjutsu from our minds."

"Not entirely, Naruto. Remember, you still don't recall your life as a ninja."

Hinata spoke up, "S-So, there is still a chance the Genjutsu will...take over?"

Ero-Sennin shrugged, "I don't know. Tsunade and I have discussed this at length, but we don't have a definite answer. It could happen, or it couldn't."

I squinted, "Wait... you implied that only I would be affected. Why?"

"Because I have already told you everything about, and involving, Myoboku. If I were to tell you "again," the Genjutsu might detect a paradox, and reinforce itself on you."

I gulped, "And that would...what? Put me back under the Genjutsu?"

"Correct. And that is something I do not wish to happen. Kyuubi and Hachibi are still recovering from our previous attempt to remove the jutsu. "

"Couldn't we just...attempt to remove the jutsu again?"

"To what end? The jutsu may detect another paradox, one being that you have experienced the removal once before, and reinforce itself more." He shook his head, "I would just rather not take the chance."

* * *

Naruto looked between me and his uncle. Years of marriage made me privy to his different facial expressions, this one showing he was thinking something. I narrowed me eyes and watched with interest. This was not something that happened a lot.

And then, as if a light bulb had come on, my husband spoke, "Why don't you just tell Hinata?"

"Anoo, don't you want to know too, Naruto?"

He nodded his head, "Of course I do, but not if it risks losing everything we've worked for." He looked to Jiraiya, "Would it be okay to tell Hinata only?"

He nodded, "From what I gather, she never really knew I existed until..." He paused, trying to end his sentence appropriately, "you and I met, Naruto."

I looked to my husband, who nodded. "That's fine with me. Just the same, I have some paperwork to finalize for the dojo. "

Jiraiya nodded. "That is fine, Naruto." Jiraiya walked over to Naruto, who stood as he drew near. Using his middle and index finger, Jiraiya amassed chakra and tapped Naruto's forehead.

Naruto immediately disappeared.

Sitting across from me, Jiraiya said, "Well, I guess I should start by telling you of my early years as a ninja."

* * *

I sat up quickly, inhaling sharply. The room was blurry. Blinking a few times to focus my vision, I stood up and walked into my office. On the desk was a pile of paperwork that needed to be filled out.

"I thought I was done with this kind of stuff!" I said out loud. Sitting at my desk, I grabbed a pen from my drawer and grabbed the nearest sheet. The top of it read, "License Registration Form."

_The guy at the dojo told me I couldn't get my license until I turned this in..._

Glancing down the paper, I groaned. _This thing is loooooong... _Next to the word "Full Name," I printed my first name.

"Okay. that's enough for now!" I stood up, "I wonder what's in the kitchen..."

* * *

Inhaling, Jiraiya started, "Well, for safety reasons, I will not tell you WHO trained me, and who my teammates were, but I will tell you that I found out about Myoboku while I was training."

I shifted my weight to get into a more comfortable position.

"My sensei was very good at what he did, and he was very good teacher, but I had, what you I like to call, Naruto-syndrome."

"Huh?"

"I thought I was better than everyone else, and was proven wrong time and time again."

"Oh." I chuckled, "I figured it was perseverance."

"I wouldn't call it perseverance, more like... stubbornness."

I smiled, "I can agree with that."

Smiling, he continued, "While I did have a bit of an ego, and was proven that my bark was worse than my bite, I still had the will to continue, to work harder, not unlike Naruto. After realizing that I had potential, my sensei came to me and told me of a jutsu that I could possibly learn, a summoning technique."

"Summoning?" I asked.

"Before I continue, I want to make this point. There are many things that I have told you before that contradict what I said earlier to you and Naruto. For example, I explained to you about your cousin Neji, as well as the Hyūga clan, in the real world. I can only tell you these things because of another flaw of this Genjutsu. The Genjutsu, for some reason, seems to mirror the real world in some aspects."

"How is this a flaw?"

"Well, it allows for people like me, who remember the ninja world, to tell people like you, who have limited freedom from the Genjutsu, about things of the outside world. Before our chakra was given back to us, we were able to tell anyone of our memories, without consequence. The people we told would remember their previous lives. That is, until-"

"Madara?"

Jiraiya looked down, "Yes. Madara added the "Paradox" failsafe."

I gulped, "The more I hear of this man, the more fearful I become."

Jiraiya met my gaze, "And you should be. He is a very powerful foe, one not to be taken lightly."

"And you expect us to beat him?" I asked, looking down.

Sighing, Jiraiya walked over and placed on arm on my shoulder. Kneeling down, he said, "Hinata, what is the one thing you never had growing up?"

Without looking up, I said, "Family."

"That one word is very powerful. Beyond your relationship to Naruto, you have many friends you would readily give your life for, correct? And they would give their life for you."

I nodded.

"That is something Madara does not have. He may be stronger than us as individually, but collectively, we can win this."

"How, Jiraiya? He is a god."

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, Hinata. He is a man who declared himself to be god. He is not a god. He is flesh and blood. One stab to the heart, one shot to the head, and he will die, just as you and I would."

I finally met his gaze, "How do you expect us to beat him, when the jutsu is affecting everyone? There are only a handful of people who even remember the ninja world."

Jiraiya smiled, "One step at a time, Hinata. If you focus too much on the problem, the issue only gets bigger. How can those dark clouds pass, if you keep watching them?"

Smiling weakly, I said, "I guess so."

Sympathetically, he said, "Besides, you and Naruto are powerful by yourselves. We need you two to lead the next generation when this jutsu ends."

I squinted, "What do you mean?"

"I-" He paused, "That is for another time, Hinata. Besides, we only have a few hours left until your alarm goes off, and we still haven't discussed Myoboku."

I reluctantly let it go. "Hai."

* * *

Three hours later, I was sitting at my desk. Three empty bowls of ramen noodles lay on the floor. I was staring down at the form, pen in hand. I had succeeded in writing my full name, but beyond that, I had nothing.

"I...hate...paperwork!" I said out loud.

* * *

"Well, as it turns out, my sensei saw potential in me, and decided to spend extra time training me. After a few months, I had shown exponential growth. Though I couldn't beat him, I could hold my own against the strongest of my teammates."

"You must have been proud."

"I was. Of course, that was my downfall."

"I can see that."

He chuckled, "Well, my sensei decided to teach me the seals for the jutsu. Without his knowledge, I performed the jutsu, and, for reasons I will not explain, I was instantly...delivered to a place called Myoboku."

"Oh, so it's a place."

"Yes, and a very beautiful one at that. Myoboku is a mountain where...other ninja train to learn a special kind of jutsu."

"The summoning you mentioned earlier."

"Correct. Anyway, it was there that my training really began. I trained under the most prestigious masters, further developing my skills as a ninja. It was there that I was told I would train a child who would become the savior of the world."

"...Naruto?"

He nodded, "I took this seriously, and wandered the world, searching for this child. It wasn't until years later, that I had found Naruto."

"How did you know Naruto was the one?"

"Naruto is a the kind of man that inspires confidence in even the most self-loathing. He makes you want to believe in the impossible."

I smiled, "That is true."

"I believed in him."

I thought a moment, "Well, then, why do Naruto and I keep being referred to Myoboku? If the entire world is under a Genjutsu, why is Myoboku a place we cannot visit?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I don't know. I suspect Naruto's father knew something of it, but he never revealed to me."

"Is it possible that Myoboku wasn't captured in the jutsu?"

"It is quite possible."

"How?"

"Once again, I do not know. All I know is that Myoboku is having some influence on this Genjutsu, being able to transmit subliminal messages into the world. For example, you and Naruto are constantly being told of the word "Myoboku." This may be the ninja from the mountain, trying to contact us."

I sighed, "If only-"

"Hinata, before you wake up, there is one thing you must know."

"Hm?"

"Do not tell Naruto what you have learned, any of it. Naruto has been to Myoboku, and I do not want the Genjutsu to take a hold on him."

"H-Hai."

"Good." He looked up, "I think it's time for you to wake up now."

"Thank you, Jiraiya!" I said, waving.

All the while, I gradually faded from the room.

(End Flashback)

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Wonderful**

I stared at the intricate chakra pattern that ran through the gravestones. Red threads of chakra ran among the tombstones in a pattern that was reminiscent of a word that has haunted my life recently.

Myoboku.

I did not know that word, nor did I want to. Months earlier, Ero-Sennin explained that if I were to learn the true meaning of the word, there was a possibility that I would reactivate the Genjutsu, causing me to forget all that I have learned. The truth.

I ran from the graveyard, to the vehicle that I drove from my house. Unlocking the door, I quickly jumped inside and started the engine. Within a few seconds, I was headed home.

"Kurama, this can't be a coincidence. That word has shown up several times throughout the past few months, seemingly out of nowhere!"

"..."

Kurama didn't say anything. He uttered not a sound, which made me suspicious.

"Kurama."

He still said nothing. I knew he heard me, I knew he was all right. He was a part of me, after all.

"Kurama, you know what it means, don't you?"

Two simple words told me everything, "I do."

I exhaled me pent-up breath, "Kurama, I know that you are trying to protect me. Ero-Sennin told me of the risks. Still, this is something important. I need to know what this means! It may help me save Hinata."

_"Kid, this is something for Jiraiya to tell you. It's not my story to tell."_

I gulped. "Is it bad, or something?"

_IT IS HIS STORY TO TELL, NOT MINE._

I sighed, "Kurama..."

_NO, KID. JUST ASK HIM WHEN WE GET TO THE HOUSE._

I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

I opened my eyes just in time to see Naruto shut off the alarm. He was pulling a shirt over his chest, standing in front of the closet.

"Good Morning, Naru-ru."

Effectively pulling his head through the arm hole of his shirt, he said, "How was your talk?" Noticing what he had done, he took the shirt off again and pulled the shirt over his head.

I chuckled lightly. "It was informative."

Straightening the shirt by pulling the hem of it downward, he said, "Really?"

"Yeah." I threw the blanket off of me and stood up, walking to the bathroom. "I hope you learn about it one day."

As I opened the door, Naruto said, "We need to regain our memories. This is killing me."

* * *

I pulled into the driveway just in time to see Ero-Sennin open the door.

"Get in here, Naruto. We have a problem!"

I quickly pulled into the garage and, shutting the engine off, I threw the keys on the driver's seat. The tone of my uncles voice had me worried. I rushed inside and glanced around. My uncle yelled my name, indicating that he was in the bedroom. I ran inside and nearly fell over.

Aunt Tsunade was standing over Hinata, who was writhing in pain. Tsunade's hands glowed green with chakra, telling me that she was trying to ease whatever pain my beloved was in. I looked to my uncle who said, "I don't know. She just started acting like this a few minutes ago."

It took everything within me not to rush to my wife's side, but I knew I would only be getting in the way. Tsunade was the best, and I would only impede her. I watched, sympathizing with the pain my wife was feeling at the moment. If only I could take that pain for myself.

A few minutes later, the cries of agony stopped, and my wife lay still. I feared the worst, letting my imagination run wild, believing that my wife was dead. Tsunade turned around and looked at me sadly, "She is fine for now. Though..." She turned around and looked at my wife, who as breathing heavily and covered in sweat. "It seems the Hachibi's chakra is not having the effect he wanted. Though Hinata is still in a comatose state, her body is housing two chakra's, which is tearing her apart."

I looked at her questioningly, "You mean the baby's?"

She nodded, "It seems the baby has pieces of the Kyuubi's chakra, and it is fighting for control, pushing the Hachibi's chakra out."

"Then why did I go to my father's grave to get Kurama's chakra!?" I yelled, frustrated.

She walked to my side and put a hand on my shoulder, "I didn't think this would be too much of a problem. The baby has very miniscule pieces of the Kyuubi's DNA, and therefore its chakra, so I didn't think it would affect her that much." She turned around once more to look at me unconscious wife, "To be honest, if it wasn't for the baby having the Kyuubi's chakra, Hinata could likely stay in her state as long as we needed."

Ero-Sennin spoke up, "But the baby's Uzumaki genes are what is keeping her alive."

She nodded solemnly, "It is getting very complicated. At this rate, she has an hour at best. We need to do something, and now." She looked to me, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

I looked down, "Yes and no."

My family looked at me strangely, so I elaborated, "I didn't find any of Kurama's chakra, but I did find something strange. I found threads of chakra that ran through the gravestones, forming the word Myoboku."

"What?" They voiced simultaneously.

"That's what I said. It was red, but it wasn't Kurama's. I'm not really sure how to explain it."

The two looked at each other. "Naruto," My uncle said, "I think it's time you learned about Myoboku."

"What about Hinata!?"

Ero-Sennin looked at her, and then at Tsunade. Aunt Tsunade gasped, "Jiraiya, if you do that-"

"It's the only way to save her, Tsunade. Besides, she is the only thing keeping the savoir in check. Without her, we'll never get out."

Okay, I was confused.

A lone tear fell down my Aunt's face as she said, "I'll prepare her, then. Jiraiya, tell him of Myoboku."

A million questions ran through my head, but I had not the voice to voice them. I stared at my Aunt as she pushed us out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. My uncle, wasting no time, dragged me into the living room and, opening two cans of soda, sat next to me on the couch.

There was an urgency in his voice that rendered me speechless. The voice he spoke with, and the intensity of his speech. I hadn't heard him spoke so ever since the night of his death.

"Where do I begin...?"

* * *

As Naruto and I finished our breakfast, I looked at my loving husband. He devoured the food in a way that gave him a child-like quality. I smiled at the thought, only to be hit with another thought.

"Naruto, don't you close on the dojo today?"

"...don't remind me."

"What's wrong, Naru-ru?"

He looked at me, "I didn't get any of the paperwork done!"

"But you were up for hours!"

"How do you expect me to do paperwork when there is ramen in the house?"

"Did you eat all of the ramen?!"

"NO!" He said, "Just don't go into the office."

"So, I take it we have none left?"

"Well...we have about 8 boxes left-"

"That isn't so bad-"

"All empty."

"..."

* * *

I sat on the couch, staring at the floor. Ero-Sennin had just answered the mystery that was Myoboku, though I felt a little disheartened.

_A place? It's an actual place? How in the world is that supposed to help me, especially when I can't even get there!?_

Ero-Sennin, guessing at my musings, said, "I think it is best for you to go there. The ninja may be able to help Hinata."

I stared at him, "How!? There is no place in the WORLD called Myoboku."

He shrugged, "I don't know, but you better find out how. Your wife and child will die in an hour."

"You don't need to remind me!"

"I DO need to remind you, Naruto. IF you are find a solution to this impossible problem, just as you always do, you need to be placed in an impossible situation. That is how you work, how you thrive. Think, Naruto, think! Your family's life is on the line."

My hands rested on the temples of my head, squeezing. My mind raced, quickly search through everything. My life, my wife's, the past ten year of our joining. Nothing made sense though. I thought back to the first time I came across the word, on my father's tablet.

"Come on, Naruto."

"I'm thinking!"

"Think harder!"

My mind jumped back to my parents. I thought of their faces, their bright, smiling faces. And then, for some reason, I stopped. One thought of my parents, and all of my fears and frustrations dissipated. Curious, I began to dig deeper. I focused on that one image of my parents, as if prying information from the memory.

At first, nothing happened, so I continued to dive in, focusing harder on that image. The more I focused, the more I began to remember.

_Wait a minute..._

I heard Tsunade walk into the living room, but my uncle shushed her.

_I DO know that word. Myoboku! That's right! I trained there with the fro-_

All of a sudden, my mind was attacked. The image of my parents shattered, and I was face-to-face with a disgusting creature. The air was alive with chakra. This creature of immense power and proportion stared at me.

"You're the...Jubi-"

It began its assault anew. I fell to my knees in agony. I tried to open my eyes, to see the world, but the creature kept my eyes shut. The creature brought forth the image of an eye. The eye was purple, with black concentric circles. The image reminded me of Pein's eyes.

I heard my uncle shout to me. I felt his hands on my shoulders, urging me to wake, but the creature kept me pinned. It's menacing figure stared at me, though. It's eyes were fixated on me. In my mind's eye, I looked on the creatures head, and saw the face of the man who had started it all.

Madara.

Though no sound could penetrate the barrier of my mind, he mouthed one single word that gripped my heart with great fear.

"Die."

I felt my consciousness slowly fading. I fought to keep awake, but Madara wouldn't allow it. Jumping off of the creature, he moved his hands into a familiar position.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Instead of a clone appearing, though, I watched my wife appear next to him. She bore the jacket she started wearing in college. In her arms was the image of a baby. Our baby. Madara abruptly stopped and turned around.

He smiled arrogantly, and pulled out a Kunai. I watched in horror as he nonchalantly walked behind my oblivious wife, who was cooing at the baby. I tried to yell, but no sound came. I tried to stand, but no strength came.

Madara grabbed my wife's throat, and placed the Kunai on her Jugular. Hinata, noticing what was happening screamed, clutching the child close to her heart. Though I couldn't hear her, I could see what she was screaming.

"Naruto."

She was screaming for me to help her. God, if anything could break you, that would.

Suddenly, the weight that kept me pinned to the ground went away. Wasting no time, I stood up and charged at Madara, Rasengan in hand. His eyes met mine and then the disappeared, along with my wife and child. The Jubi was even gone.

I instantly opened my eyes, and quickly stood to my feet. What I saw floored me.

Aunt Tsunade was standing over the body of my uncle, tears pouring down her face.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Good-Bye**

I pushed the experience to the back of my mind and rushed to my uncles side. He was on the ground, breathing heavily. His eyes looked flushed. He looked as if he had just picked up a Semi-truck.

When he saw me standing, he pointed to me and said, "Take...me...Hinata" He was having trouble speaking.

"Ero-" I started to say, but Aunt Tsunade stopped me. She grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eye. I took the look to mean I needed to comply.

Placing my arm under his, and Tsunade doing the same to his other arm, we walked him into the bedroom. After shutting the door behind me with my foot, my uncle spoke again, "Bed."

We both nodded and carried him to the bed. It was normal, except for the fact my wife's shirt was pulled up, revealing her stomach. When I saw this, her seal appeared on her stomach.

_How is that possible?_

Aunt Tsunade urged me forward. Tearing myself away, I lay my uncle beside my dying wife. Using his hands, he formed a few seals. I instantly recognized them.

* * *

"Thank you, Sakura, but Naruto and I have some work to do tonight."

My strawberry-blonde friend winked at me, "Oh, I see. You two are-"

I blushed, "No, we're going to be spending the night finishing up the paperwork on the dojo."

"Sure you are." She teased, walking backwards into her front door.

"Sakura-"

"Don't let me slow you down, you naughty girl." Without waiting for my reaction, she quickly rushed inside her house, locking the door behind her.

I stared at her front door, blood refusing to leave my face. I caught a glimpse of my friend looking at me through her window. With another wink, she shut the blinds.

_"..."_

I walked to my car, started the ignition, and started for home. As soon as I pulled out the driveway, my phone rang. Without looking, I answered, "Hello?"

"Good Luck tonight." Came the voice of my friend, who immediately ended the call.

"I-"

My phone rang again. I answered, "Sakura, listen,-"

"Wear that nightgown Ino bought you last year. It'll knock him-" I hung up. My face was very warm, blood rushing all over my face.

My phone rang again. Pushing "Talk" I yelled, "Sakura, STOP CALL-"

"H-Hinata? I-It's Naruto."

I blushed harder, "I...anoo...sorry."

"How far are you from the house?"

Quickly pulling the phone from my face, I read the time, "I'll be home in about 10 minutes."

"Good, Ero-Sennin says he needs to talk to us. We're gonna need to start our lesson early if we're gonna fill out this paperwork tonight."

I groaned, "It' gonna be a long night."

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that. I should've done this last night."

"You're right, you should have."

"I-" My husband began to speak, but his voice stopped. Taken aback, I kept the phone in my ear until I heard the familiar sound of my phone shutting off.

_I must not have charged it last night..._

I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat and focused on my driving, though allowing my mind to wander. Obviously, my mind raced to the conversation I had with Jiraiya the night before. I thought of the different times we had encountered that mysterious word. The rest of my drive home was occupied trying to make sense of it all.

_Could they really be contacting us?_

I pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. My husband ran out to meet me. "Ero-Sennin is waiting in the seal already. You tired?"

"Just a little."

"Good." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my nightgown. I started to remove my clothing when I heard snoring.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to turn around.

* * *

My uncle's hands glowed blue for a second. I couldn't move as I watched my uncle place one hand on my wife's stomach, the other on his own. Her mysterious seal glowed for a second, and then faded from existence. A moment later, my wife disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wha-!?" I yelled out, but Tsunade placed a finger on my lips. Looking into my eyes, she shook her head. I nodded slightly and returned my attention to my uncle. The seal on his stomach disappeared.

"It is done." He said before starting to howl in pain. Tsunade quickly reacted. She pumped chakra into her hands and placed them a few inches from his writhing body. Those few inches of air were quickly replaced with healing chakra. After a few moments, by uncle stopped crying out in pain, his body still.

In a raspy voice, he said, "Naruto..."

Tsunade turned around and nodded. I ran to my uncles side. He placed a hand on my head and said, "Naruto...I'm...sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for-"

He interrupted me, "Naruto...I have...ruined the life you have...made here. You have...everything you longed for...in the real world."

I stared into my uncles eyes, "Ero-Jiraiya. Please, don't-"

"I...am sorry...for taking that...from you. Hinata will...be okay...for now. For now...you need to...get to...Myoboku. That is...the...only way to...save your wife. To save...this world."

"But I don't know how to-"

"You will...find a way...you always do." He smiled. "I know...I have no right...to say this...but I love you more...than life itself. You are...the son...I never had."

Tears broke the barrier I put up.

"Don't cry...kiddo. We'll meet...again...someday."

"Please...I can't lose you again..."

He chuckled, "I was destined...to die here. I died there...I must die here."

"Please-" I cried. The tears continued to pour as I stared into my uncles eyes. I could see the light slowly fading from them.

Reaching for my hand, he gripped as hard as his body would allow. "Naruto...I await to...see...you in the...next life."

I smiled through my tears, "I...just...Are you sure?"

He smiled, "A ninja is not...defined by the life he leads...but by...the moment of his death."

I fought the tears as I heard my uncle say something I did not understand, "I guess...I was able to...write the sequel...after all."

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at my husband, who was staring back at me. "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry I can't fall asleep as fast as you can."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, indicating he wanted to start. We both turned to face our teacher.

"Hinata, thank you agreeing to meet early. This lesson is important, or else I would have given you two the night off."

"Another one?" My husband asked.

"As important as this training is, you two have a life. You have responsibilities. I will not keep you from them."

"Oh."

"Anoo, what are we learning today?" I asked.

Returning his attention to me, he said, "Today I will teach you about seals."

"Seals?" We both voiced.

"Yes, seals. These are jutsu that, from what I recall, none of you really have any knowledge of. Naruto, you know of them, but they are jutsu that are foreign to you."

"I am?"

He sighed, "There is one on your stomach."

"Oh."

"To start, we need to explain-"

"Anoo...Jiraiya."

"Yes, Hinata?"

"You said that is an important lesson. May I ask why that is?"

He smiled, "You sure catch on quick, unlike your husband over here."

"Oh.-HEY!" He yelled.

Jiraiya chuckled, "To answer your question, Hinata, it is important, because of the situation we are in." He motioned to the seal room we were in. "I am, in fact, sealed inside of Naruto. That is why, " He pulled his shirt up, "This is here." On his stomach was a small seal that took the shape of Naruto's.

"Woah. That's weird." Said my intrigued spouse.

"The purpose of this seal on me, is to keep me alive. If I were to remove it, thereby freeing myself from my prison, I would die."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the very nature of me. I can only live in your world because I am sealed, If I were not sealed, Madara would easily know of my existence." Pulling his shirt down, he said, "With that in mind, I want to teach you a jutsu."

My husband shouted triumphantly.

"Now, Now, I am not teaching you to USE this jutsu. I only mean you need to be aware of this jutsu when...if I use it."

"Dangit."

Moving his hands in a swift, yet informing motion, he made us commit the signs to memory.

"This jutsu, if I ever you use it, will allow me to leave remove myself from the seal. I will become, in essence, free."

"Why would you use that, though? IF what you said is true, Madara would instantly come looking for you."

He nodded. "This is just a precaution. If I were to use this, it would only be to save one of you." He shrugged, "But, I digress. There is nary a situation that would call for this."

* * *

I refused to cry anymore. With my uncles last words still fresh in my mind, I asked, "Is there a reason he sealed Hinata in me?"

Without looking away from Ero-Sennin's body, she said, "The Kyuubi's chakra will keep those two alive."

Kurama said, _SHE'LL BE ALL RIGHT, KID. YOUR CHILD IS MAKING THIS AN EASIER PROCESS._

I nodded, " Kurama affirmed it."

I stood up, placing a hand on my Aunt's shoulders. She is a strong woman, she always has been. But, she's never been one to show her emotion in front of other's. I squeezed her shoulder and smiled, "It'll be okay, Aunt Tsunade."

I walked out of the room, and as I shut the door behind me, Tsunade began to wail.

I slowly walked into the living room and sat down. Kurama did nothing to comfort me. He simply asked, _WELL, KID, YOU GOT ANY IDEAS?_

"Only one."

_AND...?_

"It's time we met with Itachi."

* * *

**Chapter 14 - An Idea**

_ITACHI, HUH? WHY HIM?_

I exhaled, attempting to flush out all of my fatigue. "When I spoke with him last, he sounded as if he knew something. I feel like...I need to speak with him...as a friend."

Kurama chuckled, "I won't deny that would be a wise course of action, but how do you know he will now turn on you?"

I patted my knees, and stood up, "I don't. Besides, Madara is on his way here, we need to do something."

_AND OF YOUR AUNT?_

"I'll go speak to her now. She'll probably need to come along with us."

The bedroom door swung open, and the proud-footsteps of my Aunt resounded through the hallway, into the living room. As she walked out of the bedroom, she said, "Naruto, we need to run. Now."

I turned around and faced her, "I was just discussing that with Kurama. I may have found of way for us to-"

Aunt Tsunade held her hand up to silence me. "I will not go with you, Naruto. This is your journey alone to make."

"But what if Madara comes looking for you!?"

She shrugged, "Then let him come. I've been wanting to pound his face in for a while now."

"Aunt Tsunade, I can't leave you to him. He's crazy strong."

"So am I. You don't remember, but I was quite the fighter in the Ninja world."

"Still-"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she smiled, "Besides, he may not even come after me. He was only attacking you until Jiraiya interfered, then he went after him."

"I can't lose you too, Tsunade."

"You won't. I refuse to die."

"But-"

She grabbed me in a hug, "Naruto, have faith in me. I have the utmost in you. We will both survive." She placed one finger on my stomach, "As will those two."

I smiled, "I trust you, Aunt Tsunade."

Taking a step back, she asked, "Do you have a plan?"

"I do. I'm going to try and contact Itachi. He will be able to help."

Oddly enough, she didn't seem to argue with me. She only nodded. "I'll have Gai watch over the dojo while you are gone. He's been complaining about the school board's decision to discontinue Martial Arts from the Physical Education Curriculum."

I laughed, "I hope he doesn't overwork the kids."

She thought a moment, "I'll ask Kakashi to help. He'll keep Gai in check." She winked, "He may even find a single mother to date."

"...really?"

"He needs a woman in his life. Those books are his life at the moment."

I rolled my eyes, remembering the first time I caught sight of the books in his desk drawer. "I guess I'll be going, then."

She smiled, "I love you, Naru-ru."

I hugged her, "Love you too, Aunt Tsunade!" Letting go, I ignored the nagging feeling that I would never see her again. Without turning around, I ran to the garage, and started the engine of Hinata's car.

* * *

After Jiraiya had us commit the sings of the jutsu to memory, we spent the rest of the night learning about seals. The lesson, according to our teacher, was a very basic overview of seals, as we did not use them much in the Ninja World. However, he did discuss the significance of the seal on the branch family of the Hyūga, which was a prominent part of the Hyūga life.

My husband, as usual, did not do well learning these basic techniques. According to Jiraiya, he had trouble learning anything that he wasn't able to use on a daily basis, so he started assigning "homework." The assignments weren't difficult, but they were very tedious. On the nights we learned about the concepts of jutsu, or "bookwork," we were told to memorize the lesson. When we learned jutsu, we were to practice the signs, though we weren't allowed to actually perform the jutsu unless we were within the seal.

Tonight's homework was to memorize the basic use of seals. I had them memorized before the lesson was even over, but Naruto had trouble. So, after the class was dismissed, and we finished the paperwork, I helped him study. It reminded me of High School, days that were much simpler than today. Part of me longed for those carefree days, but I knew not to dwell on these thoughts too much. I had a life, and a husband, to contend to.

"Naruto, we need to sleep. It's 3:00 A.M. The paperwork is done. We can practice this tomorrow."

"Don't you go to Sakura's tomorrow?"

I sighed. He had a very selective memory. "No, I told you that Sakura is taking the day off tomorrow, so she is staying with the kids."

"Oh, yeah. He paused, "But we do need to buy more Ramen!"

See what I mean? Selective.

I smiled wearily, "Yeah, okay. You go do that. I'm gonna go to sleep." I yawned as I headed for the bedroom. "Goodnight Naru-ru."

Naruto sat in his chair, "I'm gonna try and study a little longer before heading up. Goodnight, Hina!"

* * *

_HOW DO YOU INTEND ON CONTACTING SASUKE'S BROTHER? THE AKATSUKI ARE PROBABLY ON THE RUN._

"I don't think so. From what Itachi told me, I gather that they are merely recuperating, gathering their strength to try again in the future."

_AND YOU WANT TO GO TO THE PEOPLE THAT ARE TRYING TO CAPTURE YOU?_

"Do you remember what Itachi said after he let me go?"

_I BELIEVE HE SAID THAT HE AND PEIN STILL REGARD YOU AS A FRIEND._

"Right. And, even though everything in me is telling me to stay away, I believe that he is my friend." I looked down, "Even if he has only tried to kill me in the past."

_YOU ARE AN ODD INDIVIDUAL._

"Thanks."

_YOU STILL DID NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION, THOUGH. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO CONTACT HIM?_

"I'm going to go talk to Sakura. She may have an idea of what I need to do."

_WHY HER?_

"Honestly, I'm just grasping at straws here. She is the only one related to Sasuke, who is related to Itachi."

Kurama rolled his eyes, _I WOULD CALL YOU A BAKA, BUT YOU SEEM TO ALWAYS BE RIGHT ABOUT THESE SORT OF THINGS._

"Thanks, Kurama."

_OR IS IT LUCK?_

"..."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of...nothing. I turned my head and saw that the Alarm clock did not project the time. It was unplugged. I franticly began to get dressed, when I realized that I didn't have to work. I was tempted to go back to bed on that note.

Of course, something did rouse me. The smell of cooking from the kitchen. Following my nose, I came to a stop at the stove, where my husband was attempting to make homemade bread. This was a new hobby of his. Making "homemade" things.

"Good morning, honey."

Naruto turned to look at me, "Hi, Hina. The bread is almost done. It has a few more minutes in the oven. I'm about to start making the glaze."

"Homemade?"

"Homemade!"

I shook my head and walked to the cabinet, pulling out the usual breakfast eatery and utensils. I set the table and poured us both a glass of milk. By the time I had finished, Naruto was glazing the crudely-shaped cinnamon buns. Though the bread left much to be desired, the glaze smelled fantastic.

I turned to my husband, "Does Jiraiya want to eat with us today?"

Naruto stopped what he was doing. After a moment, he shook his head, "Ero-Sennin says he wants us to spend this time together. Apparently, we need it."

I smirked. "Maybe we should leave him in a room with Tsunade."

"He said he would die."

"He hates her that much?"

"No, she would kill him for flirting with her."

* * *

Pulling in Sakura's driveway, I walked to the door and knocked. A moment later, Sakura came out, dressed in a pink nightgown. Her hair was a mess, and I could of sworn that was a diamond on her forehead.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I need to ask a huge favor of you."

Still drowsy, she answered, "Where's Hinata-? I am not gonna sleep with if that's what you mean."

"What? NO!"

"Then where is Hinata?"

"Where do you think? In bed."

She narrowed her eyes, "What are here for, Naruto?" She asked curtly.

I sighed, "Now, look, I know this is going to sound stupid, but..." I paused to take a breath, "I need to talk to Itachi, but I don't know how to contact him."

She looked at me blankly, "Why do you want to talk to my baby?"

It took me a moment to realize what she meant, "No...the other Itachi."

Her blank eyes filled with realization, and just as suddenly, were filled with anger. "Why in the world do you want to talk to that...that..." She couldn't find a word to say, so she made her own. "Flabschamginup!"

I stared at her.

"Sorry, I've been trying to work on my temper. I've been doing good, but, for some reason, you always bring out the worst in me."

I swear her knuckles cracked on their own.

I stepped back, "You know what, never mind. It was stupid of me to ask- to consider. I'm just gonna head home."

"Yeah, you better!" She yelled.

I gulped. "Sorry for bothering you, Sakura."

Sakura watched me as I opened the car door, and started the engine. Sakura darted for me, making me speed away, as Itachi began to cry from his bedroom.

"I am so glad I got over that crush on her in Middle School." I gulped, "I would be dead right now."

_SHE MAKES ME APPRECIATE YOUR MATE A LOT MORE._

"I heard that."

_WHERE TO NOW?_

"Well, the whole Sakura thing was a bust. You got any ideas?"

_NOT REALLY._

"Well, we could-"

_KID, WATCH OUT!_

A man walked into the road, stopping in front of my vehicle. I slammed on the brakes. With all of the screeching tires, I am glad to say that I didn't hit him. The car lurched to a stop mere inches from the man.

Getting out of the car, I said, "Are you all right-?"

"Naruto."

My voice caught.

"Sasuke."

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Brother-Dearest**

I charged at him. My wife was dying, and this was the only man who could lead me to the person who could save her, and I charged at him. Rearing back my fist, I closed the distance between us in a matter of seconds. My fist, full of chakra, connected with his cheek, sending him flying.

Sasuke flew thirty feet into a nearby tree. The tree stopped his moving. Before he hit the ground, I was on top of him. I sat on his chest, and began to beat him senseless. Each fist connected with his face in succession. Blood flowed, both mine and his.

After a few swings, I realized that Sasuke wasn't retaliating. He simply took the damage. This didn't stop me, though. I kept swinging. A few minutes later, I stood up, my fists at my side, bloodied and bruised. Sasuke looks pretty bad himself.

Sasuke stood and stared at me with his arrogant gaze, "I suppose I deserved that."

Catching my breath, I said, "You deserve so much more for what you did!"

He exhaled, "That is true."

"You're lucky Kurama is holding back HIS chakra."

Sasuke continued to stare. "How is she?"

My eyes widened. "You have no right."

Sasuke looked down, fighting his emotions. "Is she okay?"

"Sasuke-"

Returning his gaze to me, he shouted, with tears flowing, "Naruto, TELL ME!" Just the sight of him in tears caused me to stop. "You have no idea how much this is killing me, Naruto. I tried to kill one of my closest friends." He sat on the ground, "All I hear anymore is the sound of my Chidori piercing her body."

To say I was speechless would have been an understatement. "She's dying, Sasuke."

He looked to me, "She's..." His voice trailed off. HE continued to stare, but his gaze carried not arrogance, but sorrow. Legitimate sorrow.

"Akatsuki managed to completely extract the Hachibi. The only thing keeping her alive is..."

"is what?"

"The baby."

If it were possible, more tears flowed from his eyes. "I...killed your child, too? Oh God!" Sasuke gripped his chest and began to hyperventilate. His breathing became labored and raspy. Running over to him, against my better judgment, I began to pound on his back, forcing any pent-up oxygen out of his body.

While he was regaining his breath, I said, "Sasuke, I need to talk to your brother, can you do that?"

Sasuke looked up at me. He replied, "I can." Getting up, he walked over to my car and jumped into the driver's seat. From the window, he said, "I'll take you there."

I eyed him warily, but Kurama assured me that Sasuke was the only way I would ever get to speak to Itachi.

Reluctantly, I got in.

* * *

I was glad to have the day off. Naruto and I were able to spend time together, apart from our nightly training sessions. Most of our day was spent on the couch, watching random movies that were on the television. We didn't even get up to cook anything. Naruto ordered pizza. All in all, it was a very peaceful, stress less day. One that I desperately needed.

Toward the end of the day, around the time I usually got home, I began to notice something off about Naruto. He would randomly begin to gaze off into the distance. He usually did this when he was contacting the Kyuubi, so I asked him if that was the case.

"It seems so." Naruto said, "The Kyuubi is starting to wake up, but he's having trouble staying awake."

"They must have used a lot of chakra."

"Ero-Sennin is trying to make sense of what he does get out of him, but he says to let him rest. Also, he wants to know if Hachibi has woken up yet."

"I don't know, let me see..." Closing my eyes, I meditated my way into the seal room. This was one of the areas that Naruto excelled at. He was able to contact Kyuubi without much of an effort, whereas I had to forcibly mediate to reach my companion.

Reaching my destination, I looked at the rock that bound the Hachibi. His eyes were open, staring at me.

_WILL YOU EVER LET ME OFF OF THIS ROCK?_

"Anoo...I don't know if I can."

_IT'S NOT HARD. YOU SAW WHAT NARUTO DID. IT IS A VERY SIMILAR PROCESS._

"I don't know..."

_YOU COULDN'T DO IT NOW, ANYHOW. JIRIAYA HAS THE KEY._

_And thank God for that._

"I'll, anoo, see you later, Hachibi!"

_HM._

Closing my eyes once more, I attempted to wake myself up. A few moments later, and I was staring into my husband's eyes.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded, "He's awake."

"Before Kyuubi? I bet the fox is being sly and is pretending to be asleep."

A puff of smoke appeared on the chair next to us, letting us know that Jiraiya had manifested himself out of the seal. Hachibi does not have as much chakra as Kyuubi, so he recuperated quicker. Besides, oxen are known for their stamina."

Taking the opportunity, I said, "He also asked that I let him go. Is that okay?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "That's entirely up to you."

"Anoo...I want to, but he said something about a key."

"Ah, yes. The key." Jiraiya jumped up and ran into the bedroom. Sounds of many items being strewn about filled my ears. I would have to get him later. A minute later, he returned with a small scroll. "This is it."

"How do I, anoo, use it?"

"Very simple. First, you must..."

* * *

The journey took me outside of the city, to a place called, "The Sand Village." I had been there a few times for basketball games in High School, so I had a general idea of how to get around. Through the entirety of the trip, I tried to comprehend what I had just witnessed. Was Sasuke truly sorry? He had never been one to do something so...emotional.

"Sasuke." I started, "Why were you there?"

"Where?"

"Why were you there, in the street? Were you following me?"

Sasuke looked down briefly, "Ever since I joined the Akatsuki, I have been told that Sakura is in grave danger. I've just been keeping an eye on her, to make sure she is okay."

"Hinata has been over there a lot. She's watching your kids. Sakura is okay."

I sighed, " I know. I just can't help but worry. This is all my fault..."

"It is your fault. You and this whole thing about revenge. If you would have just let it go, your life wouldn't have taken this road it did."

"I know, I know." He looked down, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever wish you could just...forget about this all? Forget knowing that we are in a dream?"

I nodded, "All the time. But, I can't let that get to me. Life handed me this issue, so I'm gonna solve it, no complaints."

* * *

I now stood in the Hachibi's seal room, key in hand. Hachibi stare at me with anticipation. _YOU TRUST ME, RIGHT?_

I nodded, "I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't even consider this."

He nodded his head. _I AM READY._

Opening the scroll, I placed my hand on the key. I pumped a small amount of chakra into my hand, making sure to distribute it to the key. At once, the symbols on the scroll began to writhe and wiggle, trying to get off of the page. I would have immediately removed my hand is Jiraiya had not told me this was normal.

The words began to crawl off of the page and onto my arm. Each symbol crawled to the seal on my stomach, where they dissipated on the seal. Once this process was complete, I stood in front of Hachibi and placed on hand on my stomach. Moving my hand to the right, I watched as the seal began to unravel.

With each moment, one link of the chain began to break, shatter in millions of pieces. This process took a few minutes, and ended with the tock Hachibi was chained to, falling to the ground. Upon impact, it shattered. Hachibi stood up on...whatever is used to stand up with, and moved to me.

I gulped at the immense power its mere presence had. With one tentacle, Hachibi reached down and offered to pick me up. Accepting, I walked on, whereupon he gently raised me to his nose, where he ordered me to sit.

_I MUST ADMIT, I HAVE MISSED THIS_

"I'm sorry about Bee, Hachibi."

_THERE IS NO NEED TO BE SORRY. HE DID WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE._

"Still, you lost your best friend. I don't know what would do if I ever lost Naruto."

_I UNDERSTAND._

"Is it possible he's alive?"

_IN THIS GENJUTSU, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE. STILL, I WILL NOT GET MY HOPES UP._

"You really miss him, don't you?"

_I EVEN LONG TO HEAR HIS BAD RAPPING_

"Rapping?"

Hachibi laughed, _I HAVE STORIES I COULD TELL._

"I would love to hear them Hachibi!" I said, smiling.

_ITS GYUKI._

"Huh?"

_MY NAME. IT'S GYUKI._

* * *

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of a bustling diner, of all places. Leading me inside, I was met with a most peculiar sight. Each of the Akatsuki were serving dinner! To normal people! They didn't seem to notice me, even as I walked past them. Sasuke, taking notice of my amazement, said, "I placed a small Genjutsu around you. They will not recognize you."

"What about Itachi?"

"He is the only one who can."

Sasuke led me to the bathroom, to a stall marked "Out of Order." Opening it up, he pulled the handle out of the commode, twisted it, and pushed up. Suddenly, the wall began to open. Nodding to me, Sasuke allowed me to walk in. On the other side, the door shut, separating me and my old friend.

I could not tell you what room I was in, except to say that it was dark. Very dark. I fumbled around, looking for a light switch. Of course, there wasn't one.

"Don't worry about a light, Naruto." Came the voice of the man I was looking for.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - A Plan**

I heard his footsteps, his breathing. He talked to me in a voice both arrogant, yet confident. His footfall told me he was circling me, waiting for me to make a move. I could feel his eyes piercing my soul.

And yet, I was calm. "Itachi."

"Naruto." He answered, "Why have you sought me out?"

"I need help."

"With what?" I sensed a bit of curiosity in his voice.

I didn't know how, nor did I want to, beat around the bush, so I put it out there, "I need to get to Myoboku."

"And, why do you think I will help you?"

This was it. Taking a deep breath, I said, "For some reason, when I see you, I see a friend. Even though you have done nothing but try and kill me in the past, I look at you as a friend for some reason."

It was very disheartening not being able to see the man I was talking to, especially one of his reputation. "From what I gather, you know of the Genjutsu?"

"Hai."

"Then you should know that the Akatsuki did the same in the real world, chasing the Tailed-Beasts. Killing them. We even attempted to kill you."

"I know that."

"And yet you trust me. You come to me for answers that I, your enemy, may or may not have."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you couldn't help."

His footsteps stopped behind me. A moment later, I felt the tip of a knife on the back of my neck, "You are very naive Naruto."

I gulped, "I trust you."

"You trust me, even while I hold a knife to your neck. I could easily kill you."

"I trust you."

"You truly are a naive child."

"I trust you."

I felt pressure as Itachi pushed the knife into my neck.

* * *

"Gyuki?"

_WHAT, YOU DON'T LIKE IT?_

"No, it just wasn't what I was expecting."

_WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?_

"Well, with a host named B, I figured your name would be, I don't know...C or something..."

Gyuki opened his mouth and laughed loudly. _I WOULD NOT HAVE ALLOWED IT._

I smiled, "I take it he was a bit of a goofball?"

_LET'S JUST SAY THAT HE AND NARUTO WERE CLOSE._

"That explains it!"

I was suddenly jolted back into the real world by my husband. He was shaking my shoulder, urging me to wake up.

Sighing in relief, Naruto said, "Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to have Hachibi's eyes for a second there."

_I DO NOT MIND YOU TELLING YOUR FAMILY MY NAME, BUT I WOULD ONLY RATHER YOU ADDRESS ME AS SUCH._

_Why?_

_ONLY MY HOST WILL EVER ADDRESS ME BY MY NAME. IT'S A PRIDE THING AMONG US BEASTS..._

_Does the Kyuubi have a name?_

_THAT HE DOES. BUT, THAT IS BETWEEN NARUTO AND HIM TO DISCUSS._

I stood up and stretched my limbs. After yawning I asked, "How long was I out?"

Jiraiya, who was sitting on the recliner across from the couch I was just on, said, "Only a half hour."

I rubbed my wrists, "Then why do I feel as if I just woke from a coma?"

"The process puts an unusual amount of strain on the body. Just be thankful that Hachibi likes you. If he didn't, he would have tried to break loose, putting that much more strain on your body."

_Are you sure I can tell them?_

_THEY ARE YOUR FAMILY. I TRUST THEM IF YOU DO._

I nodded, "Actually, I wanted to tell you two something.

Naruto was instantly at my side, "What is it, honey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Naruto. I just wanted to tell you something that Hachibi told me."

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, as it turns out, Hachibi actually has a name. It's Gyuki."

"Gyuki?" Jiraiya mused, sitting back in the chair, "I never would have guessed."

"That's cool! I wonder if Kyuubi has one."

"However, he only wants me to call him by his name."

"Why?"

"A pride thing."

"Ah."

I looked to Naruto, "Is Kyuubi awake yet?"

He shook his head, "He hasn't woken in a few hours. I'm getting worried."

Jiraiya shook his head, "He's fine. I'm pretty sure he's just pretending."

I laughed, "That's exactly what Gyuki said!"

* * *

The tip of the blade collapsed into the handle. I involuntarily fell forward with the force of the blade.

"You really are a fool, Naruto."

"Really? Are you sure I'm not just confident?"

He thought a moment, "No, just a fool."

"Well thanks."

Itachi sighed, "Naruto, you are a good man. You put your family and friends above anything, which is why I am glad that you became Sasuke's friend. But, you coming here was very reckless."

"But you said that you and Pein regarded me as friends."

"While I meant every word, we are still caught in a Genjutsu. This is the only plan we have to get out of it."

"Look, Itachi. All I want to do is save my wife. She is dying right now, and I have reason to believe that the people there can save her."

He sighed, "That is a very noble and noteworthy cause, but you must know that we are still coming after you. If they knew I was having this conversation with you, I would be killed myself."

"Then help me find a way to Myoboku!"

"Naruto..." He sighed again, "I want to help you, but I cannot. Myoboku, for some reason, was not even brought under the Genjutsu. As far as the world is concerned, it does not exist."

"But there has to be something. You obviously have tried to reach there, or you wouldn't know it wasn't here. Was there something...I don't know...in the place where it should be?"

"Yes, trees. The place is mountain range."

"Well that doesn't help."

"I wasn't trying to help."

"Then try! This may be the only way I can save Hinata."

"Naruto..." He began to walk around me again, "Look, the best thing to do when something is confusing you, is to first think about what you DO know about the subject. What do you know about it?"

I thought a moment, "I know it's a place where ninja's train other ninja's."

"...and?"

"That's it!"

"Okay. What about people? Do you know anyone that has ever been there?"

"I know that..." My voice trailed off. My mind was racing. "I think I...I may know how to get there."

* * *

Jiraiya allowed me to rest for an hour, but we were soon back in Naruto's seal, training. However, we were faced with a dilemma.

"What do you mean they took him?"

Jiraiya repeated what he said, "That boy, Gaara, that I was trying to reach. The one with the one-tails. The Akatsuki already took him."

Naruto stood up, ready to fight, "Then we have to go rescue him!"

Motioning for Naruto to sit, he said, "The police have already found him. He was dead, but a woman named Chiyo apparently brought him back to life."

"The Jaws of Life?"

"No, that is not it. I knew this lady. She was dead before the Genjutsu took place, so she must have used a Jutsu on him."

I looked to my husband, "We need to call Temari and find out what is going on."

He nodded, "We really do."

Jiraiya said, "But not before you train." Jiraiya stood and dusted off his hands, "All right, Hinata. I want you to try and fight me with the Hachibi's chakra."

* * *

"That was quick. Please, explain."

Without thinking of my company, I answered, "Ero-Sennin said he-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Who is Ero-Sennin?"

"...my uncle..."

"Ah. I apologize. Please continue."

"My uncle said he accidentally teleported himself to Myoboku by way of a jutsu gone wrong. Do you think this could help?"

Itachi didn't say anything at first. I suppose he was thinking. "Myoboku teaches summoning jutsu. With the Genjutsu in place, no summoning jutsu are working, expect by those who remember the outside world."

"So... is that a yes?"

Itachi paused a moment longer, "It may just work."

I smiled, "Good! But first, I need to learn the seals."

"You don't even know the seals!?"

"I was never taught them."

"Ugh. Look into my eyes."

"How can I do that with the lights-" Two red spheres appeared to float in the dark room. Staring into them, I was instantly taken to my high school gym. People were dancing around me.

"This...is..."

Itachi appeared next to me, "Yes, this your high school gym."

I stuck my hand out to the nearest person. My hand went through her.

"We are not really here. This is just a memory of the past. More specifically, your memory of the night you proposed to Hinata."

I glanced at the stage. Sure enough, Aunt Tsunade was preparing to give a speech.

Itachi stood in front of me. "There is not enough time to reminisce. These are the seals..."

Itachi proceeded to show me the seals, which I immediately memorized. This was too important to forget...

"Wait, show me one more time."

Sighing, Itachi made sure I had the seals committed to memory before commanding me to infuse the chakra.

I sighed, "This better work."

Itachi smiled, "It will. It always works out for you."

"Thanks."

Gathering chakra in my hands, I slowly formed the seals of the jutsu. Slamming my hands on the ground, I yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

I instantly was teleported away, but not before I caught my wife fainting at the sight of my proposal.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Myoboku**

When I gained consciousness, the first thing I felt was a massive migraine. My body was stiff and wouldn't move. I also had a hard time concentrating, migraine aside. The sound of a waterfall drowned out everything.

I was a little scared to open my eyes at first, so I retreated to my seal room. As usual, I was standing in front of Kurama, who happened to be lying down. He was watching Hinata, who lay near him, unconscious. I walked over to the pair and smiled as Kurama turned around.

"Did you get a headache?" I asked my companion as he adjusted himself. He lay on the ground, leering at me with one lazy eye.

_NOT REALLY. OF COURSE, IT WAS AN INTERESTING TRIP._

"What do you mean?"

_MADARA USED TO SUMMON ME, LONG AGO. IT IS ODD BEING ESSENTIALLY "SUMMONED" WHILE I AM SEALED._

I grabbed my forehead, gripping tightly enough to reduce the pain, "I'm afraid to open my eyes. Do you sense anything?"

Kurama grinned, _YOU SHOULD PROBABLY OPEN THEM. YOU ARE BEING CARRIED SOMEWHERE._

"What!?"

_ON SECOND THOUGHT, STAY HERE FOR NOW. IT'LL HELP YOU TO RECOVER._

I sighed, "And what are they going to do to me!?"

_THEY ARE FRIENDS. JUST TRUST THEM._

"I've had to do a lot of trusting here, lately. It would be nice if I could get my memories back..."

_ALL IN DUE TIME._

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I fell back, exhausted. The veins around my eyes receded as I tried to catch my breath. Jiraiya, who looked no worse for wear, stood over me, smiling. "You seem to have adapted rather quickly."

Between breaths, I said, "Gyuki has done this before, with Bee. It makes this process easier."

He nodded, "Of course, you are not Bee. It will take a good while for you two to sync as well as they did."

I nodded. "Gyuki said as much."

Looking to Naruto, Jiraiya asked, "We need to wake the Kyuubi."

My husband replied, "How do you propose we do that? If he really is pretending to be asleep, he won't let us know. He's very stubborn."

Jiraiya smiled, "Like Jinchuriki, like tailed-beast."

"Hey!-Yeah... you're right." Naruto resigned. He began to walk over to the massive sleeping form of the Kyuubi, who lay on his stomach, snoring loudly. Naruto spent that next few minutes trying to climb Kyuubi's body. From what I saw, it seemed he was trying to reach his eye.

After a while, he let himself slide to the ground. "He's too big! How in the world do I climb him?"

Jiraiya thought a moment. "Did you try setting him to Wumbo?"

We both turned to stare at the old man. "Sorry, too much television."

Shaking his head, Naruto turned around with a grin on his face.

The words came out automatically. "Uh-Oh."

"What?"

"I know that smile. He's got an idea. One we're not gonna like."

Jiraiya stared at me. "I think we should get out of here."

"Good idea."

Without a moment's hesitation, Jiraiya ran to me and pushed chakra into my forehead, instantly pulling me to the outside world.

* * *

Kurama seemed to be preoccupied. His eyes were closed, though I could see his eye's moving inside. Lack of snoring told me he wasn't asleep, so he must have been watching what was happening to my body.

After a few minutes, Kurama sighed contentedly. _IT IS SAFE TO OPEN YOUR EYES NOW._ His mouth spread into a wicked grin.

"I'm afraid to open them now."

_I'M SORRY, NARUTO. I'M JUST EXCITED TO SEE YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU SEE THESE 'NINJA'S.'_

That confused me. "What do you mean? Their ninjas! They're people, just like everyone else."

He grinned again. _JUST OPEN THEM._

Shrugging, I said, "All right, whatever. I don't see what-" Returning my consciousness to my body, I at once felt the migraine. However, it seemed to disappear as quickly as it came.

_Strange._

Slowly opening my eyes, I got my first glimpse at the ceiling, which told me where I was. Slowly sitting up, I looked around at the small room. The many stalagmites told me it was a cave, though I was a little concerned at the lack of people. There were tables with many tools set on them, as if a doctor were prepped for surgery, though there was not a soul in sight.

Testing my muscles, I slowly slid my legs to the ground, and stood up.

_Well, the ground is solid..._

Turning my elbows inside out, I grabbed my left hand with my right and stretched my arms above my head. While doing so, I stood on my toes, stretching the muscles in my legs.

_My body seems fine..._

All of a sudden, a small frog hopped into the room. It wore a lab coat. Smiling, I reached down to pick up the small creature, but it smacked me with its tongue.

"I take offense to that!"

My eyes widened. "D-Did y-you ju-st-"

"Talk, yeah? You got a problem with that!?"

"I-"

"Well, you don't want to mess with me! I could beat you down in a second!"

Shaking my head, I yelled, "Oh yeah!? I'd like to see you try!"

The small frog rolled up the sleeves of - I'm assuming _his_ by the voice - lab coat. "Bring it on!"

Lifting my leg, I placed the bottom of my show a few feet above his head. "Too easy." Slamming down, my foot stopped moving with a solid thud. My victory didn't last long, as I was thrown backwards, into the table I had been laying on.

I quickly shot to my feet. The small frog smiled. "You didn't think I would be taken down that easily, huh?!"

"Oh yeah!? Try this on for size!" Focusing on Kurama's chakra, I formed a Rasengan in my hand. Running forward, I was about to slam the ball into the little frog's face when someone shouted. "Koharu! That is enough."

My arm was grabbed from behind. My body was lifted off of the ground. Whatever had a hold on me had a slimy hand. It turned me around leered at me with two gigantic...frog eyes. My Rasengan dissipated.

The huge frog, I couldn't tell it's color in the dark cave, studied me a moment. It's eyes suddenly lit up. "N-Naruto!?"

"H-How do you know my name!?"

The frog dropped me to the ground. The moment my feet were on the ground, I ran behind the small frog.

"Why'd you do that, boss? I could've taken him!" The small amphibian said.

Rolling it eyes, the bigger frog said, "Koharu, you baka! That's Naruto."

With one hop, the small frog, whom I assume was Koharu, faced me. "He's the savior? Yeah-Like I'd believe that!"

The bigger frog slung its tongue and picked up the small frog. Turning around, the big frog spit Koharu across the cave, into a wall.

Taking the hint, it left.

"Sorry about that, Naruto. These youngsters are a little rambunctious."

"H-How do you know my name!?"

Visibly taken aback, the frog said, "N-Naruto, it's me. Gamakichi."

"Gama-who!?" I asked, slowly inching my way around the room.

"You mean...you really don't remember me?"

"I think I would remember a giant talking frog!"

Sighing, he said, "Naruto, you and I were-" he stopped and shook his head, "There's no time to explain. You need to come with me."

"You're not gonna..eat me, are you?"

The giant frog let out a long laugh. "No, but-"

Picking up a small tray of food, I threw it at the frog's face. While he was distracted, I ran for it.

The cave was bigger than I thought. I passed room after room, each filled with their own number of frogs. Each frog varied in size, but they all had one thing in common. They spoke.

Ignoring the many looks I received, I turned left at a wall, only to run into an even bigger cavern. I took it as a good sign that there weren't many frogs in this room. In fact, there was only one. A very big, old looking one on a chair carved out of the cave's wall. On each side of the throne, in the wall, stood several scrolls, several yards high.

The giant frog, who wore a hat, slowly turned its head to stare at me. "Ah..Naruto..."

I quickly turned around to leave the room, but the frog from earlier blocked my path. "Wow, if I knew you were going to end up here, I wouldn't have chased you."

I was trapped.

Pushing both of my hands together, I began to summon clones when, out of the blue, the frog from earlier, whipped its tongue out and grabbed me by the legs. In an instant, I was inside of the frogs mouth. Well, my head wasn't.

The frog slowly hopped over to the huge frog. All the while, I attempted to form a seal, but I was constricted by the frog's tongue.

Without moving from his chair, the giant frog peered at me. His big eyes studied me. I couldn't help but stare back.

After a moment, it spoke, "Anoo...who are you again?"

_What?_

Another voice spoke, one that I hadn't heard before. "That is Naruto, great sage." In front of giant frog, there were two, small chairs, on which sat two, much smaller frogs. The one that spoke was on me left. He was an older man...frog.

"Naru-Oh, yes. Naruto."

The old frog turned to me, "Naruto, do you remember us?"

Struggling, I said, "Like I told your _friend_ earlier, I think I would remember talking frogs!"

Sighing, the old frog placed a pad on its face. "I was afraid of that..."

"Afraid of-?"

The giant frog spoke, "It seems...that there is another human in this room."

Instantly, thirty frogs, all dressed in samurai armor, appeared from the shadows of the cave. They all took defensive positions around the sage.

"I sense it too, great sage." Spoke the other, small frog. She seemed to be female.

Lifting its mouth, the "sage" frog, quickly shot its tongue into the air. "It seems..." It said, after a minute, "That the other human is...within you, Naruto."

My mind reeled. I would have been floored, if not for the gravity of the situation. Namely, my dying wife and child.

"Yeah. It's my wife. She's dying." The old, small frog gasped. "Who would be fool enough to marry you?"

"That my WIFE you're talking about, baka! Don't make me-"

I stopped talking as the floor began to shake. I turned my head to the entrance of the cave and caught sight of another frog, the same size as the "sage." It hopped into the room as fast as its giant feet would allow.

"I heard the brat is-" It stopped. Looking me in the eye, the giant frog gasped. "It-really is you..."

"Gamabunta. Please, be quiet, the brat is speaking." The old, small, woman frog said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, continue." She said, addressing me.

I gulped. "My wife. She is dying."

"Of what?" The same frog spoke.

"She...She was the former host of the Hachibi. It was extracted."

The frog looked at me sadly, "If that is true, my boy, then she is dead. Only one with Uzumaki blood, YOUR blood, could hope to even live after the extrac-"

"I know that! The only reason she's eve alive right now is because she's pregnant! With my child!"

"P-Pregnant?"

"Yes!"

The big frog that had walked in, spoke, "Gamakichi, spit him out. It's hard taking him seriously when he is like that."

The frog that had me in its mouth slowly lowered me to the floor. "Please, you gotta help me. She's-"

"There is nothing we can do, Naruto. I am sorry, but she and your child are going to die."

At the word 'die,' anger rose in me. "I will NOT let that happen!"

_KID, SWITCH WITH ME._

Taking a deep breath, I retreated to the seal room. Kurama stood behind me his fist outstretched.

_LET ME TAKE OVER. YOU'RE GETTING ANGRY AGAIN._

"Yeah..." I said, tiredly. I glanced at my wife, and walked over to her and sat. Placing her hand in mine, I nodded at Kurama.

My vision was forced back into the real world. "Great, honorable sage. I asked the boy to allow me to explain the situation. He can get a little...emotional, when it comes to his mate."

The sage nodded. "You may speak, Kurama."

I felt him wince at being addressed by his real name. "While, yes, it is true that the brat's mate is dying from having the Hachibi extracted, there is still a way we can possibly save her."

"Please enlighten us." The old, small, woman frog said sarcastically.

Retreating to the seal for a moment, Kurama said, _NOW I SEE WHY YOU GOT ANGRY..._

Returning his attention to the matter at hand, Kurama continued, "His mate is with child. This child is an offspring of two Jinchuriki. This child naturally has chakra of both parents, as well as us tailed-beasts."

"What are you getting at, sonny?" The small, old, man frog asked.

Wincing once more, Kurama continued. "Long story short, Jiraiya speculated that if we could seal ME into her, we could potentially save her and the baby."

"But would that not kill Naruto?" Asked Gamabunta.

Kurama shook my head. "As you well know, the brat's father sealed half of me into himself as he died."

The "sage" nodded. "We know of this. How can we help, though?"

Kurama sighed, "We have reason to believe that my other half is sealed here."

The "sage" sat still a moment. "I will not acknowledge that question until you can convince me that you are not under Madara's influence."

"Look, the girl is in critical condi-"

He held his pad up. "I am sorry. As you can see by the many guards, we have had to take extra precautions to keep Madara out. We have no reason to believe you are not under his influence."

Kurama sighed. "How can we convince you?"

The "sage" smiled. "Allow Naruto to speak."

Kurama sighed, and then retreated back inside. "Your turn kid."

I nodded in thanks as I took control of my body once more. "What can we do?"

"It is very simple. You see, one of our own is within you. We want to...simply allow him to speak."

I squinted, "You mean something ELSE is sealed in me!?"

The small, old, man frog chuckled, "No exactly. You see- All right, we don't have time to go over this. Naruto, just open your mouth."

"Huh?"

"Open."

I shrugged and opened my mouth.

"Wider."

"..." I complied.

"Wider."

As I stretched my mouth out as far as I could, a long frog, whose body was a scroll, came out of my mouth!

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Proof**

The scroll frog, as it leaped from my gullet, landed on its head. The creature, standing on its head, pushed its body up, landing on its feet.

After a good shaking, the scroll frog said, "I NEVER thought I'd get out of there."

The "sage" smiled, "It is good to see you again, Gerotora."

The scroll frog bowed its head, "I am honored, Great Sage."

Nodding his approval, the "sage" looked to the old, small man frog to speak. Clearing its throat, it began, "Gerotora, may I ask how you kept yourself free of the Genjutsu?"

Turning its attention to the one addressing him, he answered, "Actually, it was Kyuubi that helped me."

I looked to the frog, "How so?"

"As I was trained to do, I did my best to overcome the Genjutsu by using a sound-induced genjutsu on myself. However, I was not strong enough to do so. Kyuubi allowed me access to his chakra, which allowed me the necessary power to overcome its influence."

The "sage" looked down on Gerotora. He studied it questioningly, but did nothing further.

_Do you sense that?_

_MALICE? I SURE DO._

_Should we-? _The "sage" look to me with one eye, and shook his head ever-so-slightly. Squinting, I returned my attention to the scroll frog.

"We simply ask a question," The old, small female frog a spoke, "We ask if Naruto or the Kyuubi are under Madara's influence."

The scroll frog turned to me, "He is not. Neither is the Kyuubi."

"And the girl?"

"She is safe as well. However, the transfer to this world from the Genjutsu, has caused a lot of stress on her and the child."

Taking my chance, I spoke quickly, "Which is why we came. We were hoping you could give her the other half of the Kyuubi!"

The "sage" look to me, "Why do you suspect we have it?"

"From our end, in the Genjutsu, we have been getting messages from Myoboku-"

"As well you should have." The old, small man frog said.

"-One such message we received a day ago. I went to my father's grave, looking for chakra that we could use to prolong my wife's life. However, when we arrived, the chakra was spread among the tombstones, spelling the word Myoboku."

"That still does not-"

I snapped my head to the old man frog. "Will you LET me finish!? My wife and child are dying here."

"Sorry."

I sighed, "A few hours ago, Ero-Sennin...Jiraiya...died. He said that my father may have found a way to reach Myoboku. There was even evidence that he HAD."

The "sage" noticing I was finished, said, "I assume you expected it to be here, because you couldn't find the Kyuubi's chakra at your father's grave?"

I nodded, "Also, I was told that when a Jinchuriki dies, the beast must be sealed again, or else it will break loose. There was not an incident where the other half broke loose."

The "sage" nodded, and then leaned back into his chair. He closed his eyes and from his vocals, came the most beautiful sound. The sound seemed to calm my nerves, and stop any stress I was feeling at that moment. This sound went on for a good while, until his voice eventually died down.

I was in tears, as was the rest of the audience. Opening its eyes once more, the "sage" spoke, "It may be a long shot, but it may help her."

"Wha-?"

"Your father did, in fact, store the other half of Kyuubi here. We will begin to seal it at once."

I fell to my knees. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"However, while we do this, there is something we must attend to first."

"Yes, anything!"

"There are some changes that need to be made to your contract."

* * *

The instant we arrived in the real world, Naruto fell to the ground in tear, laughing. Jiraiya looked at me questioningly. Admittedly, I was hoping to have seen what he did to the Kyuubi, however, I had a inkling of what might of happened.

"Kid. You care to explain what happened?"

Slowly standing, Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes. "You were right, he was pretending to sleep."

"And that's why you're laughing?"

Chuckling he said, "No, it's what I did to wake him up."

"What?"

"Naruto... you didn't!" I yelled. He turned to me and nodded sadistically. "It's a wonder he doesn't eat you!"

Naruto grinned again, "Now we're even...'

Jiraiya interrupted, "Guys, please tell me what happened."

I turned to the old man, "A few years ago, Naruto, while he was sleeping, somehow woke himself in the Kyuubi's seal room. Of course, Kyuubi was sleeping. Naruto decided to have some fun with him, so he walked up to him and began poking him. Naruto happened to find a...sweet spot."

"Sweet spot?"

"Yeah. You know how, when you pet a dog, it has that one spot that makes it kick its leg?"

He nodded.

"It turns out that Kyuubi has one too."

He squinted, "Why is that funny?" He asked, looking to Naruto.

"Well, when I found out about it, I decided it would be fun to try and use it against him. When he woke up, I confronted him about it."

"What did he do?"

"Well, as it turns out, he hates that spot because it reminds him of his "animal" side. So, naturally, I went over and did it to him."

"While he was awake? That probably angered him."

He nodded. "He, anoo...sat on me. "

"What?!" Jiraiya yelled. He chuckled, "How did that happen?"

"Well, I reached the spot, I scratched it, and his foot, which I was standing on, threw me into the air. I landed under him."

"How long were you there?"

I answered, "Let's just say he didn't wake up for a few days. He had me worried until Kyuubi explained the situation to me."

Naruto crossed his arms, "The fox is heavier than he looks..."

I looked to my husband, "What happened just now?"

"Well, I did it to him." He stifled a laugh, "His leg, which he had his head on, kicked him in the face."

"Really? What did he do?"

"He roared. Loudly."

* * *

Forming seals with my hands, the same that Jiraiya had used hours before, I released Hinata from the seal. Immediately, she was carried away, farther into the cave.

The "sage" looked to Gamakichi. "Bring Gama here."

"Hai." I watched as the big frog hopped out of the cave. It carried a sword on its back.

The small, old man frog looked to the sage, "Are you sure we can adjust the contract?"

The "sage" looked to me. "It will take some doing, but it is possible."

"How do you propose we move forward?" Asked the small, old woman frog.

The "sage" leaned back, "We must give him his memory back."

"How do we do that!? We are nowhere near powerful enough to-"

"I have foreseen it. When Naruto reaches his "home world" again, he, and his wife, will have their memories returned to them."

The small, old man frog knelt, "I do not mean tobe disrespectful, Great Sage, but could your vision be...wrong?"

The "sage" peered down at the tiny frog, "I foresaw their arrival."

"Yes, but-"

"And did you not say it to be impossible?"

"Yes, but-" He sighed, "I am sorry, Great Sage. I am coming off more rude than I intend to. I am just at a loss for how we will go forward from here."

Looking to me, the "sage" smiled. "All will be okay."

At that moment, a big, orange frog came in, a scroll in its tongue. Standing in front of me, the frog stretched its tongue out in front of me. It instantly opened, revealing several names, along with the handprint of said person. Curiously, my name was at the end.

"So, this is the contract?"

The "sage" nodded. "As you can see, your name is still here. I am curious as to how you reverse-summoned yourself here."

I shrugged, "I have no idea what that means."

"All will make sense in time. I-"

Suddenly, a small frog happed into the room, "Great Sage, Madara is attacking the mountain!"

The "sage" jumped up, the first time I had ever seen it on its feet. "What!? How did he get here?"

"It seems Gerotora has been corrupted. There was summon seal on him."

The "sage" began barking orders. "I want my best guards out there. Gamabunta, you are in charge." He nodded, and most of the frogs followed him out of the building.

"Fukasaku, Shima, you are to defend the girl while the Kyuubi is sealed. Naruto come with me."

"I need to protect my wife!"

The giant frog lapped me up with his tongue. "She is in good hands. Besides, you need to see who your enemy is."

"I've already seen him! I don't-" The "sage" closed his lips around me, effectively shutting me up.

_Well... this stinks._

The frog burped.

_EWWW!_

* * *

Naruto had spent the past half-hour trying to console the Kyuubi. From what I gathered, it wasn't going well. Through my Byakugan, I could tell his chakra fluctuating, which told me he was mid-battle. Or, what I guessed, he was running.

Jiraiya sat on the chair across from me, lost in his thoughts. For a moment, he seemed to blip out of existence. It happened so fast, that I took it as my imagination.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, gasping for air. Jiraiya looked at him, "I guess he's angry?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Did he at least calm down?" I asked.

He shrugged, "He seems to have. I mean, he did tell me something pretty cool."

"What?"

"He told me his name."

That got me excited, "Really!? That's so cool!"

"He pretty much gave me the same speech as Hachibi."

I rolled my eyes, "Male pride."

Naruto winked. "And, it's kind of a cool name."

"Really? What is it?"

"Kurama."

"Really? Seems a little girly for a fox."

Naruto laughed, "He says he heard that."

"I-" the world froze. I glanced between Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto, who had stopped mid sentence, had his mouth open, forming the next word he was to speak. For some reason, though I had never heard this conversation before, I knew what he was going to say.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Madara vs. The Sage**

I tumbled around the frogs mouth as it ran - hopped - to its destination. The sounds of battle soon reached my muffled ears. However, the battle sounded quite one-sided. I could literally hear frogs croaking as their life ended. Explosions and the sound of skin being pierced penetrated my ear drums.

The fighting stopped. Opening its mouth, the "sage" gently lay me on the ground. Jumping to my feet, I watched, awestruck, at the massacre. Madara, who paid little attention to me, was slaughtering the frogs. Body after body fell. One frog managed to land a hit, but was instantly engulfed in flames. Its screams will forever haunt me.

Gamabunta landed in front of the villain. Over his shoulder was the corpse of a giant yellow frog. Tears fell from Gamabunta's face as he lay the frog down.

"I am sorry, Gamatatsu. I have failed you as a father." He snapped his head to Madara. "Today, you will DIE!"

The frog lunged at Madara, giant sword drawn, pointed at Madara's miniscule body. Mere inches from Madara's body, the sword stopped. A giant, blue hand, clothed in flame, grabbed the sword. With one flex of the muscle, the sword shattered.

Being seasoned in combat, the giant frog leapt backwards. The "sage" spoke, "Gamabunta, get behind me."

The frog turned around. Hesitation covered his face, but he knew better than to disobey a direct order. Jumping behind him, Gamabunta began barking orders to the remaining frogs. "Provide support for the Great Sage, but do not interfere!" He looked to a small frog, "Get me Gamakichi!"

At last, Madara spoke, "Naruto, I thank you for leading me here."

A few frogs threw their attention to me. "I didn't lead you here!"

He chuckled, "Perhaps not directly. Your little friend," Holding out his hand, Madara was clutching the lifeless body of Gerotora, the scroll frog, "was a big help."

"You monster!" Shouted someone from the crowd.

He grinned wickedly, "Why thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

Looking to me, Madara said, "Naruto, I think it is time we tested the extent of your knowledge."

Before I could speak, the "sage" spoke, "Your opponent is me, frog-killer."

Annoyed, Madara looked at the overgrown frog. "That is fine. I was going to kill you anyway." The moment his finished speaking, he struck. In an instant, Madara was in front of him. Swinging his blue, flaming arm aimed at the frogs head.

* * *

"N-Naruto!?" I ran to my husband, who sat on the chair, frozen in space. Glancing at his uncle, the same was true of him. The clock didn't even move. I proceeded to poke Naruto in the face. My hand went through him.

_SO, GYUKI USED TO BE HERE, HUH?_

"W-Who said that!?"

_RELAX, I'M NOT GONNA EAT 'YA._ A small fox appeared on the couch, where I had been sitting a few seconds earlier.

"Who...who are you?"

_ME? WHY, I'M-_

"-Kurama!?"

The fox looked disappointed, _WELL, IT'S NO FUN WHEN YOU RUIN THE SURPRISE!_

"What are you doing here!?"

_SAVING YOUR LIFE._

"Saving my-What do you mean?"

He sighed, _SUFFICE TO SAY THAT YOU ARE MY NEW JINCHURIKI._

"Jinchuriki? I can't have two-" Memories came flooding back. Reality hit me, tears flowed, as I spoke, "He's...dead isn't he?"

Kurama nodded sorrowfully, _HE DIED GIVING YOU AND YOUR CHILD A CHANCE TO LIVE._

"C-Child!?"

He nodded, and patted his paw on the cushion next to him. _SIT, WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS._

* * *

The "sage" literally shrunk! The fist that was aimed at his head missed the "sage" by mere inches as he shrunk. As Madara flew in the air, the "sage" grabbed him with his tongue, flinging him into a nearby rock. The rock shattered on impact.

The smoke cleared. The blue-man had returned, engulfing Madara in it. "I don't have time for games!"

The "sage" formed a number of seals before spitting oil out of its mouth. Immediately, fire followed, igniting the oil. Madara, though hit, stood unfazed. Not giving him time to react, Madara rushed forward. In his hand grew a small black ball. The "sage's" eyes grew wide as he recognized what it was.

Lashing out his tongue, the "sage" propelled himself up into the air. However, the "sage" wasn't aiming for him. Madara was flying toward me. I couldn't react. I covered my face, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

I slowly opened my eyes. Gamabunta lay on his back, dead. With a grin, Madara looked at me, and looked skyward as the "sage" landed on him. At least, it looked like he did. Madara somehow ended up twenty feet away.

The "sage" turned around. "It was a mistake bringing you here. When Gamakichi arrives, tell him to follow through with the evacuation plan." His eyes darted to Gamabunta's corpse. "Tell him to go with you. I don't dare face Gamabunta in the afterlife if I let his only child die."

I nodded. "Great Sage-" Came a voice behind me. It was Gamakichi. His giant eyes stared at the corpse of his father. The "sage" nodded to me, and then began to assail Madara once more. I looked to Gamakichi, who allowed a lone tear to fall for his father. Gathering himself, he said, "I'm going to help the Great Sage, Naruto-"

"Actually, the "sage" told me to give you an order."

"What is it?" He asked, watching the "sage" and Madara fight.

"He says to go through with the evacuation plan."

He look at me, "All right. I will return afterwards to-"

"He also said you are to come back, with me."

His face darkened. "I...I can't do that."

"Gamakichi-"

"Naruto, I don't want to hear it. My father is dead. I must avenge him."

"Vengeance isn't going to get you anywhere."

"How would you know!?"

"I've lost too many people in my life! I know that vengeance will do nothing to solve the problem."

He stopped. "You are right." Glancing one last look at his father's body, he said, "Let us go."

* * *

I sat, speechless.

_Not only am I pregnant...I almost died..._

_THAT IS THE EXTENT OF MY KNOWLEDGE. GYUKI LEFT SMALL MEMORIES RESERVED FOR ME._

I stared at the growing-fox. It was now touching the ceiling. "How long have I been..."

_TWO DAYS_

"Two days? What about Naruto?"

_I DO NOT KNOW. I ONLY KNOW OF THE EVENTS LEADING UP TO YOUR...HIS...DEATH._

"When will I wake up?"

_IT WILL NOT BE TOO LONG NOW. THOUGH, IT SEEMS YOUR HEALERS ARE IN A RUSH._

"Then I need to be too. Is there anything I can do?"

_JUST SIT, WAIT...AND PRAY_

* * *

Gamakichi, who was far faster that I was slapped me with his tongue, and threw me on his back. I held on for dear life as he hopped to the cave, sharply turning corners. It took all of my strength, chakra-induced of course, to keep me from falling. Finally, after minutes of turning, Gamakichi stopped at a small room. Using his tongue, he grabbed seven small sacks and stuffed them in his mouth.

He immediately began to travel again. Doing the same as before, I held onto his back, doing everything I could not to fall.

_What are in those sacks?_

A few minutes later, the frog stopped before a corridor, and lowered himself to the ground. I took this as a sign to get off. Gently stepping off of the frog, I followed him around the corridor into a huge room.

The room had a similar layout to the room I had woken up in hours earlier, but it was as big as the throne room. Glancing around, I finally noticed the old frogs, Fukasaku and Shima. They were helping the healing frogs - who I could only determine by their glowing green hands. My wife was floating in the air, three feet from a table directly under her. She looked tired.

"Gamakichi-" Started Fukasaku, but he stopped. He listened for a moment, "The Great Sage enacted the evacuation plan did he?"

Gamakichi, who's mouth was full, nodded.

The old frog look to me, "What did the Great Sage say about you?"

"He told me that Gamakichi is supposed to go back with me and Hinata."

He nodded. "That is the only way. Shima, give them the orb."

The woman frog frowned, but obeyed. Reaching behind the table, she held a crystal orb that showed the battle going on between the "sage" and Madara. Every frog that had been there to support him, was dead.

Fukasaku looked to me, "We in this room are the last of frog-kind."

On the orb, Madara looked to be wearing different clothing than when I had initially seen him. He wore a white robe, six black orbs floating behind him. He bore a staff with a strange symbol on it.

"That's it." He said to the doctors, "Now, lay her down gently."

I watched as my wife was slowly laid on the table. He stomach, breifly, bore a symbol similar to mine.

"Is she...?"

Shima answered, "That is up to her. We have done all we can do."

I nodded grimly. "How are we supposed to get back into the Genjutsu?"

"Ironically, that is the easy part."

"How so?"

"We simply reverse-summon you."

"What about Gamakichi-?"

One of the frogs gasped. This particular frog happened to be watching the orb. On it, Madara stood on the corpse of the "sage" smiling triumphantly. Then, as if he knew we were watching, he pointed directly to us. An instant later he disappeared.

"We need to get out of here."

"What about Gamakichi!?"

"When you get there, you must summon him yourself."

"I-All right."

Shima walked to Gamakichi and said, "Keep them safe."

With a few hand seals, my wife and I disappeared.

* * *

Over time, the living room began to dissolve. In its place was the seal room, which had a very similar layout to Naruto's. Behind the cage, sat Kurama.

* * *

The smoke dissipated, and I realized we were in the room Itachi had spoken to me previously. The room was empty now. Frantic, I looked around for my wife, who lay at my side. In her hands was the orb.

_When did...?GAMAKICHI_

Doing my best to remember the hand seals, I whispered, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Slamming my hand on the ground, I thought the summon had failed, until I took notice of the considerably smaller Gamakichi. The frog didn't speak. I reached down and picked the frog up. He jumped on my shoulder, and stuck his tongue out. He gently lay the sacks in my hand.

"Be careful, Naruto...those are the only legacy of Myoboku."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." the frog allowed a tear to fall, "Every soul on Myoboku is dead. Those, in the sack, are their eggs."

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Awake at Last**

I looked at the sacks with a new reverence. In these seven tiny bags, which I was still unsure how they were so small, were the hope of the inhabitants of Myoboku. The deceased inhabitants. Gently closing my hands around the sacks, I looked to the frog on my shoulder. "We need to put these somewhere safe."

"Do you know of a place?"

I thought a moment, "I do. However, we are in a bad place. We need to get out now."

Gamakichi nodded. "Then we must leave."

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone.

_When did that get in there?_

I quickly dialed my aunts phone number, waiting for her to pick up. She never did. After pressing "end," I noticed the clock read 3:00 A.M.

"Gamakichi, can you hide these eggs for a bit. I need to carry Hinata out of here."

Nodding, he silently lapped up the seven burlap sacks. I myself reached down and picked up my fragile wife. In her hands was the orb the "sage" had given us. I stealthily walked to the wall. only to find that I had no way out.

No sooner than when I realized this, the wall opened. Sasuke stood with his back to closed stall. "Baka..."

"Can you get me out of here-"

The stall behind him opened. I stared into the purple eyes of Pein.

"Kyuubi..."

Carrying my wife, I had no way to defend myself. Thinking quickly, I lay her on the ground and got into a defensive position. I had no time to react, however, as someone hit me from behind, knocking me out.

* * *

My eyes opened to a familiar sight. I lay on my back, staring at a stone ceiling. The same ceiling we had been kept prisoners in earlier.

Tightly gripping my head, I sat up and looked around. The place looked the same. A single stone bed. However, there was one difference. On the bed lay the sleeping figure of my husband. I rushed to his side, only to find that I had no strength in my legs. I wasn't chained, so I activated my Byakugan.

_There's no foreign chakra holding me down..._

Focusing chakra onto my finger tips, I began to push chakra into my legs, trying to wake my weak muscles. After a few minutes, my left leg started to work, so I started on the next. The entire process left my drained, but I was able to walk, slowly.

I walked to my husband and, against my aching body's protests, I knelt down to look at him. His eyes were closed, the rise and fall of his chest told me he was fast asleep. My trained eyes caught movement coming from Naruto's pants. More specifically, his pocket. I reached down to see what was moving, when the head of a frog popped out.

Squealing, I jumped back.

"Thank God they're gone!"

_Did that frog just-_

"You must be Hinata. Nice to meet 'ya."

I didn't say anything.

"Look, it's getting stuffy in here with these sacks, can you please get me out."

I didn't move.

Annoyed, the frog said, "Yes, I know, I'm a talking frog. It's normal where I'm from. Now will you please help me!?"

Gathering my courage, I asked, "H-How did you g-get into Naruto's pocket?"

It sighed, "I was trying to hide from the Akatsuki. When they knocked Naruto out, this was the only place I could try and hide."

"A-Akatsuki? What do you mean knocked him out? Did he get captured again?"

"Unfortunately. Now look, lady, are you gonna help me or not?"

I slowly nodded my head and walked to the talking frog. Disappearing into the pocket, the frog dug its way to the bottom of the pocket and, after a brief pause, dug its way back out. Holding my hand out, the frog gently opened its mouth and lay seven sacks on my hand. My first instinct was to turn away, but something about the sacks told me not to.

The frog looked to me once more, "Hello!?"

Looking down, the frog stared at me, "Can you get me out please?"

"O-Oh, sorry." Using my other hand, I grabbed the slimy frog and gently pulled up. The frog slipped free from the pocket and hopped to the ground.

"Thanks, miss."

"You-You're welcome."

"Now, we need to get the kid up."

I nodded. "How long has he been asleep?"

"A few hours. The Akatsuki have been probing him for a while now. They only just left when you woke up."

_Probing?_

Closing my hands around the sacks, I knelt in front of my husband, who was still fast asleep. His eyes moved tirelessly under his eye lids.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about..._

* * *

Another body was thrown on the pile.

"Naruto, this is your fault."

Two more bodies were added to the pile.

"This is all YOUR fault."

"No-"

"Oh, it is. If you hadn't have come, they would all still be alive."

"No-"

"Now you are going to watch them all die."

"I WONT!" I shut my eyes closed, but they were forcibly opened by an unknown force.

A pair of Sharingan eyes appeared in front of me. "You WILL watch their demise."

I watched in horror at the sight before me. Body after body was thrown onto the ever-increasing pile. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"To show you the consequence of your decision."

"You think I WANTED this!?"

The voice spoke. It was familiar, but I could not comprehend who was speaking, "Regardless of whether you wanted it or not, it happened."

I dropped to my knees. "Please, stop. I didn't want all those people to die."

"For every action, there is a consequence. No matter how noble, the consequence can be devastating."

"It was the only way to save her!"

"Yes, you did this to save your wife, but how many had to die to save the life of one?"

"She-She's my-"

"Love can only hinder you."

Then it hit me. I knew who the person speaking was. I wasn't going to let it know that though."

"Love is a powerful thing."

"Love got hundreds of people killed."

"Love died to keep me alive."

It paused, "Love is selfish."

"...love will make you do "irrational" things for the sake of family."

"So you admit your fault?"

"No, I admit your fault."

"What-?"

"Sasuke, show yourself!"

Sighing, the voice took the form of a human. The pile of bodies disappeared. "Naruto, you must stop this. You just got the last living beings in the Ninja world killed!"

"It wasn't like I intended it. And besides, there are more alive."

"No there aren't, Naruto! We probed you. We saw your memories. They are all DEAD!"

"You saw all of my memories?"

"We did."

"Then you should know that there are some still alive."

"..."

"Get me out of here, Sasuke."

"I cannot."

"You will."

He narrowed his eyes, "Pein won't allow it-"

My eyes suddenly opened to the outside world.

* * *

Naruto sat up quickly. His face, covered in sweat, shot to me. Recognition, sadness. and relief, visibly washed over him at once. "H-Hinata?!"

I smiled, allowing the chakra to once again circulate my body. "I think I owe you a-OH!" Naruto swept me in his arms. He embraced me tightly. His head buried on my shoulder, he began to cry. I did all I could do, and held him, allowing tears to fall down my face as well.

We were like this for a few moments until we heard footsteps coming from down the stony hall. Naruto let me go, "Can you fight?"

"Hai." I got into my fighting stance, activating my Byakugan.

Naruto nodded and did the same. Minus the Byakugan.

"What do you mean he-" A voice said loudly, only to stop at the sight of us. "And the power couple are together again."

"I will NOT let you take her again."

"You have no choice." Came the menacing voice of Pein.

"I would rather die again than be turned over to you!" I yelled.

He smiled, "I will see to that."

Itachi stepped in, "Wait, Pein."

The tall man shot an evil look to his comrade, "What!?"

"What about the orb?"

"What about it?"

"If his memories are correct, it could be the key to this whole thing."

Pein started to interrupt, but paused a moment. Thinking to himself, he raised his hand and blew open the cell door.

Naruto and I didn't budge.

"Follow me."

We didn't comply.

He sighed, "Either you follow me, or I will carry you there unconscious. It's your choice."

Looking to my husband, we both nodded.

"Good."

Itachi walked behind us and guided us to the hallway. Sasuke's older brother whispered in our ears, "Don't try anything."

I grabbed my husband's hand while we were lead through the dungeon.

* * *

If I had a few more minutes with my wife, I wouldn't have let her go so quickly. I wanted to hold her and never let her go. The moment demanded me to hold back, though.

We moved silently through the long hall, taking no turns. After a few minutes, Pein turned left and placed his hand on the wall. The wall swung on an invisible hinge. Without looking back, he walked inside. Looking to my wife, we followed.

The room wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. All of the Akatsuki sat around a table, on which sat the orb the "sage" had given me. Kisame, the big-blue shark man, grinned. "Do we start the extraction process?"

"No." Pein stated simply.

Kisame frowned, but sat down with no further interruptions. Pein walked to the table, turned around, and looked directly at me.

"This orb. What does it do?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Why did the sage give it to you?"

I shook my head once more, "I don't know."

Pein's anger grew, but Itachi stepped in, "What DO you know?"

"Not much. I was able to watch the sage fight Madara, but that's all I know."

Itachi nodded. "Your memories said as much. Do you know why he gave it to you?"

"Not really. He just seemed bent on giving it to me, so I took it."

There was a moment of pause before he spoke again, "What did the sage mean when he said you would get your memories back by the time you got here? Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. All I know is that most of Myoboku is dead-"

"Most?"

I gulped. "Well, there are some still alive."

My wife squealed as Gamakichi jumped from her pocket onto my shoulder. "Hiya." the small orange frog said.

Pein suddenly took interest, "What of you, little frog? Do you know what the sage meant?"

Gamakichi allowed a tear to fall for his fallen leader, "The old man told me to get Naruto and his wife to touch the orb once they got here."

"That is it?"

"That's all."

"Hm." Pein looked to his friend, "Itachi, do you suppose we should allow them to touch it?"

The black haired man nodded, "It is all we have to go on."

"If I may ask-"

"You may not."

"-O-Okay."

I watched as the two began to converse silently. They seemed to be arguing over something. Glancing at my wife, I smiled as best I could. She attempted to too.

A short, red-haired man spoke up, "I think we should let them."

Pein turned to face the man, "Why do you say that, Sasori?"

"I am assuming you two are thinking this orb will give them their memories back?"

Itachi and Pein nodded.

"Then what can go wrong if they get their memories back?"

Pein looked down, "I cannot kill a friend if he knows I am one."

"If they gain their memories back, they may be able to help us?"

"How so?"

"Naruto was able to defeat you, Pein." Spoke a blue-haired woman.

He sighed, "And? The only plan we have to beat this is to capture the tailed-beasts over again, and Naruto is it. He is the LAST beast left to get."

"There may be another way, Pein." A monotone voice said.

"Kakuzu, I want to believe that, but you said yourself that there are no other alternatives."

"The fact that these two were able to get to the real world means that Madara's power must be weakening. We may actually have a chance."

"I suppose..."

The blue-haired woman walked to Pein and hugged him, "This may be our only way, Nagato..."

Pein hugged back. Letting go of each other, Pein looked at me and my wife. "Touch it."

My wife turned to look at me, and squeezed my hand. I did the same. With anticipation, and a bit of apprehension, we both touched the orb. Instantly, the room was filled with a very familiar and somber sound. The song that the "sage" had sung back in Myoboku began to bring tears to my eyes once more. However, something was different. An irritating itch at the back of my mind grew bigger and bigger, until I couldn't bear it.

Looking to my wife, I could see she felt the same. Then, before we could do anything more, we were knocked out.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Remembrance**

I stared at a lone picture. On the picture were four very familiar faces, but they wore very odd clothing. Three children, no more than 13 years old, were spread on the bottom of the picture, while a white-haired adult stood above. Those three children were Sasuke, Sakura, and myself. The adult was Kakashi-sensei. Sakura smiled toward the camera, but Sasuke and I were casting a very annoyed look at each other. Kakashi-sensei, who smiled nervously, had his hands on our heads, probably to keep us still.

"I-I remember that..."

The picture shattered. In its place stood myself. I looked the same as I did in High School, though my clothing was a bit different. I wore an orange jumpsuit.

"That looks pretty cool..."

On my head was a headband, bearing the symbol that Ero-Sennin had carved onto my forehead. At mere thought of his name, he appeared. Behind the image, the white-haired giant walked behind and clasped its shoulders. The image of myself turned around and smiled at him, while he smiled back. Tears threatened to fall as I watched the scene.

Once again, the itching came back. This time, though, it didn't seem menacing. Suddenly, to the side of the image, another image of myself appeared. I wore the clothes I had worn to High School, and Ero-Sennin walked behind that image as well. We both turned and smiled as the other images had.

Both images of myself began to grow smaller, until I was a newborn. Both images, now, were of my parents, holding me. The left image was the life I remembered. The life I had spent years LIVING. On the right, were the images of my life I had forgotten. My life as a ninja.

The images rolled like a movie, and my life played before my eyes.

* * *

I was awakened at the sound of a waterfall. The spray, which was constantly hitting my face, woke me up. Sitting up, I gripped my head, anticipating the itch to resume. Thankfully, it didn't.

Slowly standing, I got my first look at the place I was in. I was in a lush, green field of purple roses. Cutting through the center was a waterfall, crashing into an endless river. The sun shined down on the area, making the plants glow with a heavenly color. Two words came to mind as I stared at this wondrous sight.

"Sunny Place."

Then, something seemed to appear on the water. A person, sitting on a stone in the middle of the river, began to beckon me. I couldn't tell if they were male or female, let alone who it was. Just the sight of them, though, caused tears to fall. Looking down, a small stone path appeared on the river, leading to the person.

I stepped on the first stone, and started to walk to the person. Step by step, the person became more defined. After a few steps, I could tell is was a woman. Though, her face was still disguised. A few more steps later, her clothing became apparent. She wore a long, white robe. The robe struck a familiar chord, but I still didn't understand. It wasn't until I was face to face with her, did she stand, and I got a good look at her face.

Tears fell as I stared into the eyes of the first person to accept me.

"M-Mother...?"

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her and began to cry. She didn't say a thing. She simply hugged me back. I was probably ruining her robe, but I didn't care. I had always dreamed of seeing my mother, at least one more time.

"Hinata..."

Sniffing, with tears still falling, I answered, "Yes, mother?"

"You sure have grown into a fine woman."

I smiled through my tears, "Only because you taught me how to be one."

I felt a tug at my leg. I slowly turned around and gasped. Hanabi stood, looking up at me.

"Hey, sis. How's it hanging?"

More tears flew as I reached down and, lifting her off of the ground, I hugged her tightly.

"Okay, sis, you're hurting me here..."

"S-Sorry!" I shouted, and quickly let her on her feet.

There was a moment of silence before the next person appeared. I expected him to show up, but it was still quite a shock.

"Hello, daughter."

My father appeared behind my mother. Once again, I rushed into my father's arms, allowing more tears to fall. My father, who was always one to shun any display of affection, hesitated. Of course, as any good father would, he reached down and returned the hug.

"I am sorry, Hinata."

"It's not your fault..."

"No, but I should have told you of the Hachibi."

I smiled, "That was quite a shock. But, it made Naruto and I connect more."

"Naruto?" My mother asked, "Who is this Naruto boy?"

Even though I was 30 years old, I still felt like a child around them. "Anoo...he's my husband."

She smiled, "And your father let you date him?" She looked to the man, who only shrugged.

"He loved my little Hinata."

Getting back to the matter at hand, I reluctantly asked, "W-What are you doing here?"

My mother turned to me, "We are to explain some things to you."

"What things?"

"Well," My sister answered, "It's time you remembered the ninja world."

* * *

I watched with anticipation. I was watching the Fourth Great Ninja war come to a close. Obito, Kakashi-sensei's long-lost friend, sealed the Ten-Tails inside of him. Throwing his hands together, he had cast a jutsu that caused a massive flower to grow. I watched in awe as Sasuke and I, who were glowing with power, began to attack. Each of my friends joined in the battle. Kurama had explained to me that we needed to extract the beast from him.

Each of my friends fell into one of Kurama's tails. An orange robe, similar to my own, began to form on each of them.

We attacked. Sasuke and I, with our friends in tow, lunged. All was looking good until...

We missed.

Obito shot into the sky, and, pumping as much chakra as he could into it, the flower fully bloomed. Madara jumped in to help.

The next thing I knew, we were caught under the Genjutsu.

"So, that's..."

_THAT'S RIGHT._

"I...how did I forget something like that?"

_TSUKUYOMI IS A POWERFUL GENJUTSU. EVEN THE MOST STUBBORN OF MINDS CANNOT ESCAPE ITS GRASP._

I nodded. The images stopped. Once again, in the place of the images, stood an image of myself. This time, it looked directly at me. Point at me, it beckoned.

I slowly walked over. When I was within a few feet of him, he held out his fist. I smiled and returned the fist bump.

Instantly, I awoke in the "real" world.

* * *

"I...I remember that. That's right, we were all getting ready to attack Obito when he dodged us, and cast the Tsukuyomi."

My mother stood. "It is time we left, Hinata. With this knowledge, know that it is up to you and Naruto to save this world."

I nodded, full of confidence. "Hai."

My mother hugged me. I returned the embrace, and was soon being hugged by my sister and father. I smiled.

_My whole family...in one place._

My thoughts turned to Naruto.

My father looked to me, "I am glad you married that boy, Hinata. He may be...unorthodox...but he has a good head on his shoulders."

"Thank you, father."

"Please...call me daddy..."

"Okay...daddy."

He smiled. My sister looked at me, "And have lots of babies!"

"Hanabi!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

She smiled, "I always loved making you blush."

Hanabi walked in between my father and mother and shot me a thumbs up. My mother held out her hand. I knew what to do.

Walking to her, I held mine up and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

My mother shook her head, "Unfortunately, I was dead long before the jutsu was cast."

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too, sweetie."

I touched my mother's hand, and was instantly blown back into the "real" world.

* * *

I shot up, gasping for air. Hinata had woken at the same time. We looked at each other.

"H-Hinata...anoo..."

"What is it, Naruto?"

I nervously chuckled, "Thanks for saving me from Pein."

She smiled lovingly, "Anything for my Naruto."

An explosion rocked the room we were in. We were both on our feet in an instant. The room we were in had the same layout as the cell we had woken up in earlier. The explosion had caused the cell door to open. Without hesitation, Hinata and I ran out of the cell. Doing my best to remember which direction we had turned, I grabbed my wife's hand and ran down the endless hall. After a few minutes, I noticed an opening in the wall. Turning to it, I gasped.

The bodies of each Akatsuki member lay dead around the room. My instincts kicked in. Ignoring the fact that they were dead, I counted them all, only to notice that two were missing.

"Nagato...Itachi...where are they?"

Hinata shouted, "Duck!"

I reacted instantly, and was on my knees in moments. A mere second later, a hole was blown in the wall opposite us. The debris, which probably would have decapitated us, flew harmlessly into the room.

Through the hole, I stared at a huge forest. We were several stories in the air, in a building built in the mountains. Quickly glancing back, I said, "I hope you remember how to climb a wall."

She smiled, "I learned it before you did."

I rolled my eyes, "One thing's for sure, you aren't as shy as you used to be."

"Being married to you does that."

I winked at her and pumped chakra into my feet. I began to run down the wall with Hinata by my side. The building wasn't as sound as I had pictured it to be, either. There were holes all over the building. The holes had scorch marks around them.

"Who did this?" I said aloud.

"Probably Madara. He's the only ninja alive that has a vendetta against the Akatsuki."

I rolled my eyes, "It's hard to believe that they are good guys..."

She somberly nodded, "And to think...Pein almost..." She shook her head, "That is in the past. Naruto, we need to find Pein and Itachi to see what is going on."

I nodded. "We do. Can you see anything with your Byakugan?"

The veins around her eyes bulged as she looked down at the forest below. After a moment of searching, she said, "There aren't any chakra sources around."

"Could they have masked their chakra?"

"Perhaps..." She said, still searching. By this time, we had reached the ground, and were standing on solid ground. Without thinking, my chakra receded from my feet.

_This is so much more convenient._

* * *

My trained eyes had scanned the entire forest in a matter of seconds, and I was soon searching the limits beyond. What I saw scared me.

Bodies lay everywhere. Homes were on fire. The few people who were alive, were hiding for dear life.

_What happened...?_

Ending the jutsu, I turned to Naruto and explained what I saw. He looked down a moment, and said, "I think it's time we paid Madara a visit-"

"Not so fast, you too."

I turned around, ready to attack, but stopped when I saw who it was. Itachi towered over us.

"We need to get you to Pein."

"What about these people?!" I shouted.

"We will save them later. For now, Pein needs to talk to you."

"NOW?! People are dying out here!" Naruto yelled.

"Pein has a plan. He knows how to stop Madara."

I looked to my husband. We both nodded, and were soon following the man who had only recently become a friend.

* * *

There you have it! What do you think? Would it have been interesting? I really hope you would have liked it. This story has been a part of my life this past year. (Exactly one year, actually, as this is the one-year anniversary of my dA profile.) I made many friends whom I will always remember and cherish. Thank you guys for such an awesome time. I hope to see you guys again in the future! Please, comment below. Any questions (About the story or personal) or comments about the story. Lemme know what you thought of the story! If you have never commented before, please do so. I really want to hear your comments on the story.

Also, how far have I come as a writer? Has my writing improved? Do I still have some work to do? I enjoy constructive criticism too, especially since this was what I initially set out to find out with this story. (BTW, the next "chapter" is the outline I had planned out for the remaining 10 chapters. Feel free to read it and comment too!)

NaruHina FTW!

Ja Ne!


	2. Outline

**Chapter**

**Synopsis**

**22**

Naruto and Hinata make it back to Pein who explains what is going on. Madara has decided it was time for another "cleansing." He is destroying the world as a message to those who resist. He will eventually "restart" the Genjutsu.

**23**

Pein details what happened after they lost consciousness. Madara had disguised himself as Sasori and killed the Akatsuki. Pein and Itachi were able to escape. A new plan is made in utter desperation. Kill Madara Uchiha.

**24**

The four set out for the fortress Madara made for himself. It is hidden to everyone who is not a "descendant" of Kayguya (Sharingan or Byakugan.) They must be activated to see the palace. It is literally built on top of where the Hokage monument would have been in the real world. Itachi leads in Pein, while Hinata leads in Naruto.

**25**

They are immediately confronted. They stare at the reanimated corpses of each Akatsuki member. A long battle ensues and Itachi, using genjutsu, is able to hold the enemies in place until the rest can escape. Itachi is killed after they leave. With his dying breath, the burns them with Amatarasu.

**26**

The three make it to the top of the very tall fortress, where they are met with each a stunning sight. Each of Naruto and Hinata's friends are there, pleading for them to stop. Before giving in, Naruto remembers that they could not remember this, as they were still caught under the Genjutsu. Madara, who had made clones, dissipates the clones and begins his assault.

**27**

Naruto and Hinata are trapped almost instantly. They are caught in a seal, unable to move. Madara, who had "use for them later," leaves them alone and focuses his attacks on Pein. Pein fights magnificently, but is killed by Madara. Madara begins to walk toward Naruto and Hinata to "finish" them, but Pein, with his last breath, casts "Shinra Tensei." The fortress is demolished, along with everyone in it.

**28**

Naruto and Hinata wake up in the middle of a demolished building. The fortress had collapsed, destroying half of the city. Hinata notices the person who saved them, Neji. He is dying. He explains that he knew of the Genjutsu the whole time, as he had died before it was cast. He had to "play the part" as to not bring attention to himself.

**29**

Neji breaths his last. Naruto and Hinata stand, and turn to walk away, but something in the rubble beings to move. Madara is alive. This time, he means business. He is in his "Sage of 6 paths" mode. He angrily attacks. On the defensive, the two of them are quickly brought to their knees. Madara, smirking, attempts to kill Hinata one more time, for Naruto's "sake." However, right before he strikes, Naruto jumps in the way, taking the hit himself. Hinata screams two names, "Naruto and Sasuke." They had both jumped to save her.

**30**

Naruto and Sasuke die. They meet the Sage of 6 paths and regain their "abilities" as they do in the manga. Because of this form, the only way to beat Madara is to "seal" him as they were to do to Kaguya in the manga. In the meantime, Madara attempts to kill Hinata again, but is interrupted by Tsunade, all of the school teachers, and Hinata's friends. (Tsunade is truly the only one who "remembers." The others are just helping their friend/student.)

**31**

Madara, infuriated that he hasn't been able to kill them yet, attacks, but is AGAIN intercepted. This time, a sage Naruto and Sasuke step in. A battle ensues while everyone runs to safety. Before he is sealed, Hinata and Sakura jump in to hold Madara still while the other two seal him.

**32**

The moment Madara was sealed, the Genjutsu had worn off. Everyone wakes up from the Tsukuyomi, their memories of their time under its influence intact (or not, depending on fan response.) Wrap up with a real wedding for NaruHina. Naruto's induction as Hokage. It is here that the story pretty much follows the manga. (except, NaruHina kids will have Byakugan...)


End file.
